Monstruo
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Advertencia: Slash, Johnlock AU. Un futuro feliz se torna posible para Sherlock y John, sangraran en el intento de conseguirlo. Pero ningún sacrificio es inútil al luchar contra el Monstruo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi necesidad de Johnlock)?

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene slash, personas en contra de este genero favor de abstenerse a leer. Puede que los personajes sean un poco OoC, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Espero lo disfruten. Los apellidos de Sherlock y John no son los habituales pero era esencial cambiarlos para la historia.

Si esta historia es bien recibida, prometo actualizar cada semana.

 **Monstruo**

 **Capítulo 1: Inesperado (Monster-BigBang)**

A veces le gustaba desconectarse del mundo por un rato, la TV estaba encendida pero no le ponía atención suficiente, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, desenfocados. En ese momento, la reportera menciono algo que le hizo poner toda su atención en el aparato.

-Una explosión repentina en los laboratorios de Baskerville ha tenido a los bomberos trabajando desde hace más de dos horas, el incendio aún se mantiene bajo control, sin embargo existe el temor de que este se extienda a la parte norte, donde aún se cree que hay restos químicos de antiguos trabajos. Baskerville está abandonado desde hace más de 4 años, por lo que las autoridades están investigando como se originó la ignición, la causa más probable es la delincuencia juvenil…- la reportera siguió hablando pero ya no la escuchaba, no se había vuelto a desconectar de hecho estaba más alerta que nunca, su respiración estaba agitada al igual que su corazón, gracias al cielo podía controlar a la perfección su expresión, no quería que nadie viera su inquietud. Tomo su celular, esperando la llamada, que llego en ese momento.

-Carter… - se oyó una voz masculina gruesa, que sonaba bastante molesta.

-Llegare ahí en dos horas, más o menos- dijo simplemente y le cortaron la llamada.

Tomo su abrigo del perchero podría precisar que llovería en no más de 30 minutos. Subió a su auto, se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Miro el número, Sra. Hudson, pulso colgar y apago el celular. Salió de la cochera y se enfilo hacia Devon, lugar donde se encontraban los laboratorios. A mitad de camino se desato la tormenta.

John Carter era un hombre de baja estatura pero musculoso, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules así como los elegantes trajes que vestía le hacían apetecible para cualquier fémina que tuviera el gusto de admirarlo, sin embargo su rictus no era amble, ni siquiera amistoso, cualquiera que prestara un poco de atención sabría que ese hombre estaba muerto por dentro.

Cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos, la lluvia no había amainado ni un poco, aun así bajo del auto y se situó junto a su jefe, el cual llevaba una sombrilla para atajarse, pero no se la ofreció a su subordinado.

-Carter, me parece que tú conoces bien este lugar, ¿No es así?- el aludido solo dio un corto gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- Entonces, ¿Qué te parece?

Miro la escena, tardo un poco más de lo normal en declarar algo. Aun se sentía inseguro con respecto a su voz. Sin embargo cuando habló no vaciló ni por un segundo.

-No fue vandalismo, obviamente. Los vándalos usan bombas molotov, que son sencillas y baratas, no es signo de protesta tampoco. Quien fuera que hizo esto sabía bien que sector dañar para que le diera tiempo de escapar sin daño. Tiene que ser alguien cercano al lugar, no estoy seguro aun pero no creo que fuera un trabajador, no tiene sentido sabotear algo que ya no tiene relación con la empresa.

El detective inspector ladeo la cabeza, dándole la razón, aunque no lo pondría en palabras jamás.

-Ahora ve, investiga, quiero resultados en media hora- le dijo dándole una mirada de despedida.

Si algo odiaba John de su jefe era que lo trataba como un perro, como un maldito sabueso para que olfateara las escenas del crimen. No pedía amabilidad solo respeto, lo mínimo que se le concedía a una persona. Caminó rumiando maldiciones para su jefe.

Por lo que vio los bomberos habían podido contener el fuego, gracias a la lluvia, así que solo estaban apagando áreas aisladas.

Un grito de desesperación desgarró el sonido de la lluvia torrencial. Todos los policías de Scotland Yard se pusieron alerta pero solo John corrió hacia el edificio. En su mente solo había una frase. _No puede ser posible._ Su condición física era envidiable, cualquiera del cuerpo policial la deseaba y con mucha razón, llego a las puertas del edificio que le era tan familiar como su propia casa, bueno si se puede contar como casa al orfanato en el cual había vivido durante un año, aunque ni ese lo conocía tan bien como este.

Detrás de la puerta se oyó un sonido de ebullición por lo cual, John se arrojó al piso. Segundos después las puertas volaron debido a la explosión, los demás ni siquiera estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que esta les afectara. De las llamas que expedía la entrada, se empezó a dibujar la silueta de un hombre.

La figura salía lentamente de entre las llamas, caminando como si estuviera de visita en algún centro turístico, sin prisa, como si el calor no le afectara en absoluto. Aunque su ropa estaba bastante quemada, el cabello parecía sacado de revista de modelos de color negro lustroso con rizos sedosos, su complexión era delgada casi delicada pero observando atentamente tenia músculos aunque no lo suficientemente trabajados.

El rubio se levantó dificultosamente, la explosión lo había atontado. Creyó reconocer al moreno, sin embargo no tenía la seguridad de nada por el momento. Esperaba recobrar un poco el sentido, pero por instinto se movió hacia atrás, solo por precaución. Cuando el sujeto estuvo a escasos metros de John, se miraron atentamente; tal vez fuera por lo embotado de su cerebro, pero su cuerpo reacciono ante la persona frente a él. Podía sentir mariposas en el estómago, la sensación le era tan extraña que con lo único que la pudo relacionar, era con el miedo; aunque no fuera así. Ese hombre le causaba el más puro terror, pero John Carter no era de los sujetos que salía corriendo ni se amedrentaba por cosas desconocidas, no, John Carter se iba a imponer sobre esa sensación desconocida en su estómago.

Sin embargo, ese acercamiento no llego a más, los de Scotland Yard llegaron en ese preciso momento, también los bomberos y un paramédico que se encontraba en el lugar. Llegaron con la intención de atender el incendio, no se esperaban otra explosión. No cuando se suponía que no habría nadie más que ellos en las instalaciones. John se apartó dándoles lugar a los policías, más que nada porque tenía que empezar a recorrer el perímetro para entregar su informe, aunque su deseo fuera otro.

Empezó a moverse. Pensaba recorrer sus pasos y dirigirse al lado contrario de los acontecimientos, cuando el sujeto empezó a caminar hacia él, con el mismo paso cadencioso con el cual había salido del fuego; se quedó alerta esperando algún tipo de confrontación. El paramédico se acercó pero el pelinegro se alejó de él, fue entonces cuando se oyó un disparo. De algún lado había salido una bala que había atravesado la pierna del desconocido que contenía el grito de dolor, cambiándolo por un rugido sordo, cada uno de los policías apuntaba a un sitio distinto, de donde creían había salido el disparo solo que ninguno estaba cerca del lugar donde el francotirador estaba escondido.

El rubio se había acercado al pelinegro para ayudarlo, lo cual iba en contra de su naturaleza. Cuando sintió la recarga, el cambio en el olor del aire a pólvora, se lanzó contra él para protegerlo de otro posible ataque. John no protegía a nadie. Y sin embargo ahí estaba arriesgando su cuello por un idiota parado en medio de un laboratorio en llamas. Todos los oficiales descargaron sus armas, disparando a las copas de los árboles, a los arbustos y a cuanto lugar se les ocurrió donde pudiera estar el atacante, el cual se encontraba medio kilómetro más allá del punto donde se encontraban.

A pesar de estar en contra, la mejor estrategia defensiva era trasladar al afectado a un lugar donde no estuviera expuesto al peligro y dado que rechazaba el contacto con el paramédico, decidió moverlo. Se levantó y le tendió la mano en signo de ayuda, la cual rechazo, contra todo pronóstico se levantó todo lo elegantemente que le era posible, se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer, de no haber sido porque John lo había anticipado. Así que quisiera o no, John iba a ayudarlo, tomo su brazo y lo pasó sobre sus hombros para que pudiera ayudarlo con la mayor parte de su propio peso. Técnicamente lo arrastro dentro de una de las partes de la edificación que no había sido dañada.

Por dentro las instalaciones eran deplorables, había cables por todos lados, suciedad y la mayor parte del edificio estaba derrumbado, estaban encendidas una que otra lámpara que apenas iluminaba lo suficiente para apreciar a grandes rasgos el entorno. Lo siguió arrastrando por aquel pasillo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, había tardado tanto tiempo en olvidar todo aquello, todo lo que le había ocurrido allí, tal vez la mejor cura seria enfrentarlo, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción.

Le soltó en una de las últimas celdas del pasillo y solo entonces se pudo mover, se alejó automáticamente de él de un brinco dispuesto a defenderse o atacarlo según fuera el caso. Pero el otro no mostro el menor interés por su persona, lo cual le dejo ligeramente desconcertado. De hecho lo único que había hecho era recargarse en la pared, parecía muerto de cansancio, aunque no estaba seguro de si estaba sudando o solo fuera la lluvia, seguramente era un poco de ambas. Poco a poco se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado así que viendo que no representaba mayor peligro prosiguió a imitarlo, estaba exhausto.

Presto atención a su alrededor, y el estómago se le oprimió. Era SU celda. La podría reconocer a pesar de 13 años de no estar ahí. En la pared aún estaban los dibujos que Sherlock había hecho para entretenerlo. Las estrellas y los piratas. Las estrellas incorrectamente representadas, pero aun así dibujadas para calmar a John.

-Sherlock…- murmuro con pesar

-¿Qué?- susurro el sujeto

John volteo de golpe. _No puede ser posible._

-¿Sherlock?- el aludido volteo a verlo, lo barrio con la mirada- ¿De verdad eres Sherlock Moliere?- no le falto que le respondiera, esos ojos, sus ojos eran inconfundibles- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sherlock!

John se arrojó a sus brazos, a lo cual el moreno lanzo un ligero quejido, le había sacado el aire con la fuerza del abrazo.

-Te he extrañado, John- dijo mientras lo abrazaba levemente. Extrañar, no era lo suficientemente grande para representar todo lo que había sentido mientras no se encontraban juntos. De hecho estaba seguro de que no habría palabra para describir todo ese sufrimiento. Extrañar era poco. Ahora entendía la sensación en su estómago. Se separaron para poder mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tu incendiaste el edificio? Eres la reina del drama.

Sherlock puso mala cara, totalmente ofendido. Pero al rubio eso no le molesto, de hecho se puso a maquinar un plan para salir de ahí. Se levantó de golpe y se asomó por el pasillo.

-Tenemos que irnos, ahora.

-Tranquilo John…- Con mucho esfuerzo, trato de incorporarse, se apoyó en la pared. El rubio se acercó y trato de darle su apoyo, sin embargo el orgullo fue mayor pues rechazo la ayuda. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era obvio que a pesar de todos eso años, no había cambiado nada, pero en cambio él ya no era ese chiquillo miedoso al que Sherlock tenía que proteger, ahora sería al revés daría su vida con tal de salvarlo, así fuera de sí mismo.

-No puedo creer que me reconocieras tan pronto- le dijo John mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la salida oculta- He cambiado bastante, yo no te puede reconocer a simple vista, cuando nos dejamos de ver éramos aun unos chiquillos… - le dirigió una mirada, lo vio bastante débil y decidió que aunque el otro no quisiera, lo cargaría fuera si era necesario, así que lo tomo del brazo e hizo que se apoyara el él.

-Eres inconfundible. Podría reconocerte en cualquier lado- dijo Sherlock quedamente- Aunque solo te seguí porque mientras estuvieras conmigo no me dispararían, la mayor parte del departamento de Scotland Yard vino para protegerte, eras claramente el líder, además de que no hay nadie más peligroso. Te entrenaron bien, John.

Bueno, esto le había emocionado bastante, ¿Desde cuándo era tan directo y romántico? Aunque, claro no es como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era cuando lo miro, pero su cuerpo si lo había sabido. Solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa cuando oyó lo último, lo había dejado tocarlo por conveniencia, no le molestaba, la acción era muy Sherlock. Era comprensible.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos John?

-Por la salida de atrás, por donde escape la primera vez… Si el francotirador está esperando que aparezcas del otro lado difícilmente apuntara por aquí.

-John, ¿De verdad crees que estará descuidada esa salida? A pesar de tanto tiempo sigues sin conseguir ser deductivo… o por lo menos observar… o pensar.

-Cállate, Sherlock… Tampoco es como si me estuvieses dando muchas ideas de cómo salir de aquí, nos acribillara en cuanto nos vea, sin importar que este contigo. Tan solo soy un peón, como siempre.

-Interesante, llevas tanto tiempo acatando ordenes que para no romper tu comodidad encontraste un trabajo donde también te mangonearan y pudieras seguir con tu ritmo de vida…

Carter perdió la paciencia en ese momento, tomo a Sherlock por el cuello de su quemada camisa y lo estampo contra la pared, el quejido que soltó le hizo sentir un remordimiento bastante grande pero en ese momento su furia era mayor.

-¡Maldita sea!, todo esto lo hice por ti. Me involucre con un montón de mercenarios que se hacen pasar por el gentil cuerpo de policía aquí en Inglaterra, he hecho trabajos lo bastante sucios como para hacer vomitar al mismo Hannibal, y de los cuales no me arrepiento porque ahora te tengo aquí conmigo, si lo único que puedes haces es reclamarme, te pido que por una puta vez cierres la boca- tanta furia sorprendió a ambos, Sherlock pensaba que estar afuera no podría ser tan malo, pero John estaba atónito, recién se daba cuenta de cuanto resentimiento le tenía a su camarada por no escapar con él aquella vez. Por haberlo abandonado, haberlo dejado en un mundo donde él no vivía.

Realmente solo habían pasado 20 segundos de todo eso cuando recupero el control de sus emociones. _Se lo que hago_ murmuró para sí mismo, aunque tal vez no lo sabía. No tenía idea de que iban a hacer una vez que estuvieran fuera de las instalaciones.

La puerta de salida estaba caída, la luz se colaba y pudo ver que la suciedad de las paredes no era mugre, sino sangre seca. Trago pesado, no quería saber que era lo sucedido en ese lugar. Había dejado de llover, se detuvo en la puerta e inhalo despacio.

-¿Qué tan buena condición tienes?- Pregunto el rubio. Muy seguramente la señora Hudson los acogería un tiempo.

-La adrenalina se encargara de eso- respondió el otro- Obviamente, mi condición es mala, he estado encerrado 10 años en una habitación de 4x4 metros.

-Bueno, bueno- _Que estúpido soy, creo que a veces Sherlock tiene razón de enojarse por mi poca deductividad_ \- Corramos en zigzag hasta llegar a los árboles…

-¿Sabes que eso no detendrá al francotirador, verdad?

-Estamos al menos 300 metros más alejados, aunque no sabemos qué tan lejos se encuentra, podría ser que salimos de su zona…

-John, deja de actuar tan positivo. Sabemos que aunque corramos en zigzag, nos ocultemos en los árboles, nos disparara con éxito. El sujeto es bueno por eso lo contrataron, tal vez solo si cargáramos una losa en la espalda podríamos salir indemnes de esta situación- el rostro de John se ilumino- No, no cargaremos una losa en la espalda. Que ni se te ocurra…

El francotirador rio, y con ganas. Sus objetivos estaban escapando una piedra cargando en la espalda, como si eso pudiera contra sus balas perforadoras. Ni siquiera le dificultaba la precisión del tiro de hecho se la facilitaba y aunque su misión no era matar, le hubiera divertido poder hacerlo. Apunto y disparo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi necesidad de Johnlock)?

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene slash, personas en contra de este genero favor de abstenerse a leer. Puede que los personajes sean un poco OoC, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Espero lo disfruten. Los apellidos de Sherlock y John no son los habituales pero era esencial cambiarlos para la historia.

 **Capítulo 2: Sucesos (En la sombras-The Rasmus)**

Habían parado de correr después de 15 minutos, bajaron las losas. Por fin se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos o al menos eso esperaban. Sherlock observador nato, dirigió su mirada al pedazo de roca que su compañero traía a la espalda notando un agujero de casi dos centímetros de diámetro que no debería estar ahí.

-John, quita esa losa de tu espalda…

La mancha de sangre era bastante grande, la bala le había atravesado el hombro. Sherlock examinó la herida.

-Demonios John, podría decir que es una herida limpia, aunque básicamente mi conocimiento sobre el tema es nulo, estoy seguro de que te destrozaste el omoplato- le había quitado la camisa para un mejor examen, pero la verdad es que estaba arrepentido por eso, además de que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es para tanto. Dudo mucho que haya topado con ese hueso. Puedo alzar el brazo, sin omoplato estaría rodando por el suelo con un brazo inútil- dijo con una mueca- Se curara solo… quedara cicatriz pero mientras no mueva el brazo, lo desinfecte y suture… ira bien.

Sherlock trato de moverse, hacer algo para ayudarlo pero su ropa no estaba en condiciones de nada, la de John estaba ensangrentada, no había mucho de donde escoger; solo pudo moverse ansiosamente, meneando los brazos. John soltó una risilla, mientras recibía una mirada asesina por ello.

-Lamento eso, tranquilízate, ¿Me ves acaso preocupado? No, porque no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo con una mueca

-Entonces no hagas muecas de dolor John…

-No es dolor, es más como… preocupación… por ti… Además, supongo que tengo suficiente adrenalina en mi cuerpo como para no sentir el balazo- dijo John azorado- Solo, no prestes atención a lo que digo. Pero bueno, andando. Cerca de aquí hay un almacén, es posible que nos den algo de ropa. No podemos seguir en estas fachas.

Y era obvio, dos tipos con esa vestimenta, uno con el 50% de su ropa sin carbonizar y el otro cubierto de sangre y lodo, hubiera provocado que medio Devon se pusiera histérico por un par de locos sueltos.

-¿Preocupado por mí? ¡El que se está desangrando eres tú! Eres un idiota sin instinto de conservación.

-Sherlock, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cerraras la boca? Bueno, eso sigue en pie… así que mantén ocupado ese cerebro tuyo pensando en algo agradable de oír… Vamos, o puede que pierdas un pie si sigues andando sin zapatos.

-Necesitamos curarte esa herida…

-La única forma que conozco para eso implicaría perder dos balas que podrían sernos útiles después.

-No serán tan útiles si no hay quien las dispare… además quiero saber porque estas preocupado por mí.

-Sherlock, el idiota sin instinto de conservación eres tú, ¿No tienes también un balazo en la pierna?

-Tengo suficiente adrenalina en mi cuerpo como para no sentirlo- repitió mordazmente

-Está bien, entonces ambos nos curaremos las heridas… porque si no lo haces tú, tampoco lo hare yo… -Sherlock lo miró con resentimiento… se sabía chantajeado y lo peor es que no tenía como replicar contra eso. Quería que John se curara… no se sabía capaz de poder cargar con él quien sabe cuántos kilómetros hasta llegar a un hospital. Por lo cual acepto a regañadientes.

John conocía un método, nada agradable para cauterizar la herida. Busco una piedra lo suficientemente plana para poder empezar, unas cuantas ramitas secas y un poco de maleza, sacó una bala de su Sig Sauer P226, la descorcho y vació su contenido sobre los materiales recogidos, busco otra piedra para poder realizar la ignición. Golpeo la pólvora y esta empezó a arder. Tomo otra bala y también la descorcho, suspiro con resignación para poder esparcir en su herida la mitad, o al menos eso trato, del contenido del casquillo. Sostuvo una braza cerca de la herida e inhalo profundo. Puso en contacto ambas cosas y sintió el fuego arder contra su piel. En ese momento si contuvo un grito de dolor, con las manos temblorosas alejo la fuente de fuego. Miro a Sherlock tendiéndole la otra mitad de pólvora sobrante ofreciéndole el hombro, la mano tembló un poco al sostener lo que le ofrecía John pero no vacilo cuando lo vertió sobre la herida. Tomó la misma braza encendida y la acerco. El fogonazo que se produjo hizo estremecer a ambos, aunque por diferentes razones.

Sherlock lo tomo del brazo, quitó y rompió en grandes tiras lo que quedaba de su manchada camisa con ello le hizo un torniquete que oprimía tanto su espalda como su pecho. A penas pudo tener tela suficiente para ajustar las tiras a su torso.

John le ofreció otra bala a Sherlock, para que procediera a hacer lo mismo con su herida. Este no la tomó ganándose una mirada furiosa, cuando el rubio estaba a punto de replicar, el otro le tendió la pierna… y no había herida alguna. Sherlock sonrió triunfante.

-Pero… te atravesó la pierna… lo vi…

-No, creíste ver. Fingí que me había dado… sino hubiera sido así, no hubiera dejado de apuntarme… no quería que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo fuera blanco de nadie, además soy muy buen actor.

-Así que también me engañaste, me hiciste curarme y te saliste bien librado.

-Digamos que, en la guerra y el amor… No, la inteligencia es la que siempre gana. Si hubieras observado, te habrías dado cuenta de que no cojeé en ningún momento. Pero te aseguro, sufrí tanto como tú…

Sherlock volvía a sorprenderlo, ni siquiera cuando niños había externalizado tan fácilmente sus sentimientos, sin embargo ahora parecía que era lo más natural del mundo. Sabía que aunque no era el mejor momento ni el lugar adecuado, quería utilizar ese momento de debilidad de Sherlock para poder aclarar algunas cuestiones que le llevaban atormentando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo fue interrumpido por un "Andando John". Caminó detrás de él sin rechistar, estaba claro que no era el mejor momento para aclarar la situación.

-¿Tienes algún lugar en mente, Sherlock?

-Sí, quiero ir Londres…

-¿Hay ahí un sitio donde podamos refugiarnos?- pregunto John, no sabía que Sherlock conociera a alguien que pudiera darles asilo, y de momento la señora Hudson estaba descartada, aunque no del todo- Porque eso está demasiado lejos para ir a pie…

-Tal vez…

John no volvió a preguntar… siguió caminando detrás de él. Podrían tardar mucho tiempo para llegar a Londres, sobre todo en sus condiciones. Cuando pasaron cerca de una villa decidieron, a pesar de que pesara en la conciencia de John, robar unas cuantas prendar, ya que aunque estaba mal y podría alertar a la policía acerca de su ubicación, era peor que avisaran acerca de dos sujetos medio desnudos corriendo por ahí.

No consiguieron mucho, tampoco querían hacer un gran hurto. Consiguieron un par de pantalones algo cortos para Sherlock pero que no se le caían por la cadera y una camisa de franela, para el rubio un par de pantalones que le quedaban un poco largos, pero justos en la cintura así como también una camisa de franela, con el calzado adecuado podrían haber pasado por leñadores sexis. Pero solo uno tenía su par de zapatos, Sherlock ya empezaba a mostrar signos de escoriación en la planta de los pies. John no sabía cómo conseguirle un par, no tenía dinero encima, solo su pistola… y su reloj, tal vez no fuera caro pero tal vez con eso y su placa conseguiría algo. Esperaba que alguien tuviera zapatos de un número tan grande.

Cuando regreso, traía consigo 2 cajas de zapatos. Había resultado que si era un muy buen reloj, se sintió un poco culpable de haber robado la ropa, pero tal vez si lo hubieran visto entrar con esas pintas, los comerciantes habrían pensado que el reloj era robado. Como fuere, le tendió un par a Sherlock, se quitó los suyos y se puso el par nuevo. Asombrosamente atino a la talla que usaba el moreno, quien no se quejó para nada del modelo o color de ellos.

Ya con vestimenta nueva, emprendieron el camino.

-Para poder llegar a Londres necesitaríamos robar un auto...- comentó John distraídamente mirando el paisaje, volteo a ver a Sherlock para que este le devolviera una mirada traviesa, empezó a mover la cabeza a modo de negación pero no podía hacer mucho al fin y al cabo él había dado la idea en primer lugar.

Llegaron a otro pequeño poblado, la tarde caía perezosamente con tonos rojos y ocres. Se quedaron cerca del bosque, esperaban a que la oscuridad les brindara la protección que necesitaban para cometer el, que John esperaba fuera el último, robo. Cuando la noche estaba en su cúspide, se acercaron a un auto el cual no parecía estar tan obsoleto. Aunque la decisión de robarlo se debía a su lejanía con la casa del dueño, podían moverlo sin despertar a nadie.

Sherlock forzó la cerradura y quitó el freno de mano, lo empujaron por un buen tramo. Era una suerte que ese coche en particular no tuviera alarma, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Quién pensaría que se robarían un auto en un pueblecito? Los habitantes eran muy confiados.

-Deberíamos turnarnos para conducir- declaró John una vez que estuvieron en carretera- Conduciré primero...

-Esa es absolutamente una mala idea- replicó el otro, John alzó una ceja esperando una explicación- Estas herido, tu capacidad de respuesta es menor ante un imprevisto, además estas exhausto.

Era una lógica irrefutable, ya que todo era cierto, lo único que le preocupaba a John era que el moreno supiera manejar. Este leyendo las preocupaciones en su cara, dio corriente al auto, hábilmente manipulado, para ponerse en marcha. Todo con una sonrisa a medias.

John se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, se abrochó el cinturón y lanzó una oración al cielo para que todo saliera bien. Estaba seguro de que no podría pegar el ojo por la preocupación sin embargo no fue así, en menos de 5 minutos estaba completamente dormido.

Cuando despertó estaba clareando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Alrededor de 5 horas, determinar el tiempo por los medios físicos del entorno no es tan difícil.

-Un "John has dormido bastante, ahora es mi turno" hubiera bastado- contestó desperezándose - Descansa un poco, manejaré... - se quedó esperando a que pararan pero no sucedió- Sherlock necesitas descansar.

-El cuerpo es sólo un transporte, la mente domina al cuerpo, si me concentro no necesito dormir o comer.

-Claro, te creeré cuando no se te cierren los ojos mientras conduces, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?

-Entr días, no llevo la cuenta- contestó como si fuera lo más normal andar por la vida sin descansar.

-Perfecto, ahora estaciónate delante o empezaré a enumerar los modelos planetarios y sus características...

Sherlock lo miró con resentimiento, los modelos eran aburridos sino eran matemáticos. Y con mala cara paró en el siguiente espacio de descanso.

Bajó y se acomodó en los asientos traseros, ya que siendo más largo que John, él no podría descansar en el lugar del copiloto.

-No arrancaré hasta que te hayas dormido- amenazó el rubio- No me volverás a engañar.

El moreno volvió a enfurruñarse, sintiéndose un niño pequeño reprendido por su madre. Aunque el enojo no le duro mucho. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo irónico que responder ante tan malos tratos del rubio, se quedó dormido.

Despertó tres horas después, completamente repuesto. Se estiró y lanzó un bostezo muy audible, poco propio de él, miró al asiento del conductor y nada. No había nadie al volante, no se estaban moviendo de hecho estaban varados en el mismo lugar donde se había dormido.

-¿John?

-Te quedaste dormido y esta porquería no quiso arrancar- contestó sacando la cabeza del cofre. Salió del auto y fue junto al rubio, echó un vistazo. Conectó un cable suelto y le hizo una seña a su acompañante para que lo encendiera. Conectó el switch seguro de que no daría marcha, ¡Oh! cuan equivocado estaba- Pero... pero... Llevó 3 horas tratando de... ¿Tienes acaso conocimientos de mecánica?- recibió una sonrisa misteriosa- Bien, me rindo maneja tú.

Sherlock lo miró triunfante, ocuparon de nueva cuenta sus puestos y se pusieron en marcha. John cabeceaba a ratos, siempre vigilando que nada sospechoso pasará a su alrededor.

Cinco horas más tarde entraban a Londres. Pero no se dirigieron a un refugio ni a ningún lugar que los resguardara. A menos de que el cementerio fuera un buen sitio de protección.

-Sherlock, ¿Qué carajo hacemos en este lugar?

-Vengo a quedarme contigo... Quiero estar contigo John, ¿Podrías guiarme a tu tumba?

John no entendía una mierda de lo que el moreno decía. ¿Se suponía que fuera gracioso? O tal vez fuera una estrategia y pronto vendría alguien a ayudarlos. Espero y nada, Sherlock también le estaba esperando.

-Y una mierda, esto no es gracioso

-No esperaba que lo fuera, por lo visto sino eres un fantasma, eres una alucinación, por eso tampoco sabes la ubicación de la tumba de John. Bueno, sólo queda buscarla de forma antigua... - dijo empezando a caminar.

-No des un paso más Sherlock William Moliere, regresa aquí y explícate.

-No necesito darle explicaciones a mi subconsciente...

-Que te quede claro, no provengo de tu imaginación.

-Es obvio que no, mi imaginación es un poco limitada. No me siento capaz de imaginarte con tanto detalle. Eres producto de mi desintoxicación, después de tantos años es lógica una reacción tan fuerte, eres _casi_ corpóreo... Eres una alucinación...- John se le quedó viendo pasmado, ¿Una alucinación? Él no se sentía como una. ¿Sería SU alucinación? Jamás, una alucinación no andaría hablando de alucinaciones. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar estupideces .Se acercó un paso al moreno.

-Te equivocas, no soy una alucinación, soy real, soy John Hiram Carter, nos conocimos en la habitación 211a después de que unos niños me mandaron a emergencias y te vengaras, nos cambiaron a la 221b, éramos conejillos de indias en los laboratorios de Baskerville...

-Esa es información que domino, si yo la sé, tú también... Y no intentes decir algo que "no sea de mi conocimiento", puedo inventármelo para concordar con mi fantasía. Es obvio que tengo _esperanza,_ de que esto no sea mentira, de que de verdad estés vivo...- dijo con la voz rota- No quiero que todo sea un sueño... Déjame descansar contigo- rompió en llanto y cayó de rodillas en el pasto a los pies de John.

-Estoy vivo, estoy aquí contigo- contestó John con un nudo en la garganta, se arrodilló frente a él- Nunca más te dejaré sólo

-Ellos me mostraron tu cuerpo, vi tu cadáver, me informaron que te habían enterrado aquí...

-También vi tu cuerpo, sin embargo aquí estas...

-Eso no prueba nada, el auto no arrancó cuando trataste de conducir y eso fue porque no estaba consciente, no puedes manejar una alucinación sino estás despierto, una alucinación no conduce... Conseguiste zapatos de mi número, ni siquiera conoces mi talla... Me sigues sin objeciones ni cuestionemos... Aunque te molesta robar, lo que me hace pensar que eres parte de mi conciencia- se abrazó fuertemente a John- Por favor no desaparezcas, no te vayas hasta que encuentre la forma de reunirme contigo...

Esto alertó al rubio. Pensaba quitarse la vida.

-Sherlock, estoy vivo. ESTOY VIVO. ¿Qué prueba necesitas para que creas que soy real?

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, sé que eres producto de mi dañado cerebro, sé que si realmente me pongo a pensarlo desaparecerás, no quiero eso… solo déjame encontrar una forma de morir y estaré contigo… estoy cansado de estar sólo...

-Me quedaré contigo, para siempre, te demostraré que soy real...- volteó buscando algo, algo con lo cual pudiera probarle a Sherlock su existencia, pero ¿Cómo se puede demostrar la verdad a alguien tan terco y brillante?

Alejó un poco al moreno, que se tensó ante esto. La mirada que le dirigió el rubio le confortó. John se empezó a quitar la camisa ante la mirada atenta del otro.

-Creo que es bastante raro que mi subconsciente me quiera seducir...- se lamió los labios- No me quejo ni nada. Demonios, John. Éstas bastante bien...- ante esto el rubio no pudo más que reír

-¿Apenas te das cuenta? Pero que poco casto resultaste... Sólo que no era eso lo que te mostraba... Mira mi hombro...- avergonzado el moreno miró donde el otro le indicaba.

-Tienes una enorme cicatriz ahí... Donde debería estar la herida de ayer...

-Exacto...

-Interesante, pero sigue sin probar... ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese poder?- John ni pudo más que sonreír

-Desde hace 10 años

-Por lo que no pudiste morir... Eres el John real, no el de mis sueños, no el de mi subconsciente, ¡eres REAL!

-Aún no controlo bien este poder, por eso quedara la cicatriz...- no pudo hablar más porque Sherlock se le había arrojado encima sacándole el aire- Sobreviví todas esas veces que intente liberarte gracias a este poder. La última vez, con el corte de energía eléctrica casi muero, tenía quemaduras de tercer grado dentro y fuera. Me indujeron al coma, era lo mejor. Desperté 2 años después, lo primero que supe es que habías muerto. Me mostraron una foto con tu cadáver, aún encerrado en Baskerville. Me volví loco. Casi cometo suicidio. No podía vivir en un mundo sin ti. Pero la gente que me encontró no lo permitió. Les debía mucho ya que ellos me ayudaban en mis inútiles intentos de rescate. Debía pagar una deuda. Y aun así, después de tanto tiempo, seguía creyendo que estabas vivo, podía sentirlo. Además me lo habías prometido- ambos estaban de rodillas abrazados, el rubio hablándole al oído, el moreno llorando en su hombro- Jamás perdí la esperanza de que estuvieras vivo y que podría verte una vez más. Hubiera vendido mi alma, si es que tuviera, con tal de verte una vez más. Una vez más bastaba. No tuve que vender mi alma, aquí estas y no es un sueño, es simplemente el destino que nos unió.

-Tú estás más dispuesto a creer que yo, ¿Por qué?

-Siento tu calor, puedo oír tus latidos, estoy mirando tu rostro, te estoy tocando. Hace años que no tengo un buen sueño, sé que no eres un sueño. Nunca he dudado de ti. Ni en el peor de los momentos dudaré de ti.

-John...- el moreno miró los ojos de su compañero y encontró lo que buscaba. Así que lo soltó y se alejó de él, quien lo miró con una ceja levantada, esperando una explicación- Lo siento John, no podemos estar juntos. Soy un monstruo.

-Eso no me importa, así fueras el mismo demonio, te seguiría donde fuera.

-No lo entiendes John, YO provoque los incendios en Baskerville, hice explotar las calderas, maté a varias personas para poder salir de ahí...

-¿Me has puesto atención siquiera? Tú mataste que ¿10 personas? ¿20? Llevó tanto tiempo en este negocio que no hay motivo por el cual no ejecutaría a alguien... Sí hablamos de monstruos, ese sería yo...

-No soy humano...

-¿Soy más humano que tú?

-¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!

Sherlock se enfureció, sus ojos resplandecieron, literalmente. No tenía iris ni pupila, se volvieron luz. Se mostraron líneas en su rostro, como si este estuviera formado por trozos. Sus uñas se volvieron garras, su garganta emitía un suave gruñido. Su cuerpo empezó a deformarse, a crujir como si fuera a cambiar se forma...

-Esperaba que mi primera vez contigo fuera un poco más suave, no estoy en contra del sexo rudo- dijo con una sonrisa, Sherlock se paralizó, deteniendo su transformación- ¿Te parece si empezamos despacio?

Todos los cambios que pudo haber generado el moreno se revirtieron de golpe. Esa declaración lo había dejado avergonzado, haciendo su furia desaparecer.

-Deberías dejarme decidir qué hacer, ya vi cómo eres. Eso no me detendrá, no quiero estar lejos de ti. Ya te lo dije, entiéndelo, así fueras el mismísimo diablo te seguiría hasta el infierno. No eres un monstruo Sherlock, eres un ser humado dañado por las consecuencias de personas terribles. No eres un monstruo, no lo eres… porque yo te amo- se abalanzo contra sus labios, mordiendo, chupando, memorizándolos, después de estar satisfecho se separó tan bruscamente como había comenzado- Ahora debemos irnos. Hablaré con unos contactos, tendrán nuestros papeles para hoy en la tarde. Nos vamos a Estados Unidos.

* * *

Estoy fascinada, gracias por los comentarios positivos que tuve. No estoy segura como responderlos. Cada capitulo viene en conjunto con una canción, alguna significativa para mi con respecto al sentimiento del capitulo. Muchas tal vez no tengan sentido. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi necesidad de Johnlock)?

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene slash, personas en contra de este genero favor de abstenerse a leer. Puede que los personajes sean un poco OoC, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Espero lo disfruten. Los apellidos de Sherlock y John no son los habituales pero era esencial cambiarlos para la historia.

 **Capítulo 3: Reencuentro (Still Alive-BigBang)**

Sherlock seguía estupefacto. John iba conduciendo, mientras el moreno repasaba los sucesos en su mente. John sonreía como tonto mientras veía, de reojo, a su... (¿novio?) a su Sherlock permanecer estático en su palacio mental. Mientras tanto John estaba maquinando el plan para poder salir de Reino Unido, cobraría favores, daba gracias a que le debieran tantos. Debía dirigirse al centro de Londres, a los bajos barrios para conseguir los papeles. Aunque primero debía cobrar un poco de dinero, sólo una pregunta lo atormentaba ¿Podría realizarlo sin que los descubrieran?

Sherlock lo descubrió haciendo muecas, de nuevo. Resoplo. Se estaba preocupando demasiado. Ser un monstruo tenía sus ventajas. Jamás dejaría que algo le dañara, así fuera a costa de su propia vida.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, John?

-Brixton… Tengo un departamento allí… ahí nos veremos con cierta clase de personas que nos… "ayudaran" con nuestro problema de papeles… pero primero al departamento, necesito comunicarme con ellos y conseguir efectivo.

Sherlock solo asintió, se dejó llevar por el rubio, ya que no tenía idea de donde se encontraban todos esos lugares, ni tampoco de que "clase" de personas eran con quienes se encontrarían.

El departamento del ahora ex policía, era pequeño, modesto. "Solo es para aparentar. Tengo varios departamentos por todo Reino Unido, muchos en Londres, y muchos prestanombres" comentó descuidadamente mientras rebuscaba en una maceta su llave.

-Eso es bastante predecible, ¿Un bote con una piedra de tapa donde guardas tus llaves? Pensé que serías más...- cerró la boca debido a la mirada que el otro le dirigida- Ya entiendo, no abrir la boca a menos de decir cosas agradables, si me dijeras lo que quieres escuchar me facilitarías las cosas. Para mi, ya es bastante ganancia que no te diga estúpido...- la mirada de John se volvió más severa, sostenía la puerta abierta para que pasará el moreno- Cierro la boca.

-Puedes darte una ducha, si quieres. Dime tu talla, iré por ropa y comida.

El otro no dudó ni un momento en decírsela, en verdad quería algo más fino que una camisa de franela.

-Espero puedas conseguir alguna camisa de lino, seda o similar. Comida italiana no estaría mal. ¿Si hay estas cosas aquí, verdad? Porque... Esta bien, iré al baño.

John seguía dirigiéndole esas duras miradas cuando se pasaba en sus comentarios. El moreno se fue murmurando "Si no te gustan mis respuestas, no deberías hacer preguntas..." entre otras. El rubio sólo río, estaba seguro que no tardaría en recibir una respuesta mordaz o un buen insulto, ya que se estaba aprovechando de la situación y era bastante divertido.

Mientras Sherlock se daba su bien merecido baño, John extrajo de un portafolio un fajo, de los muchos que tenía, de billetes de 50 libras. Cumplir los gustos del otro no saldría barato. Salió del departamento y se dirigió a la tienda departamental más cercana. El atuendo del maniquí de la entrada le agradó, tal vez más de lo normal e imaginarse a Sherlock con él, lo puso de un ánimo bastante caluroso.

Lo compró sin pensarlo dos veces. El costo era lo de menos. No consiguió la comida italiana pero encontró un restaurante chino donde compró suficiente para una semana, el dueño estaba delirante de gusto por ello. Hasta lo felicitaron por su bebé. Lo cual dejó a John confuso. "¿Bebé?" preguntó, le dijeron que por las bolsas de ropa y la cantidad de comida, lo más lógico es que tuviera a su mujer embarazada. Sólo pudo soltar una carcajada.

Seguía riendo cuando entró al departamento, llamó pero nadie le contestó, dejó las bolsas desparramadas por el suelo, sacando su arma volvió a llamar. Nada. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando salió del cuarto, vestido con una bata azul, su piel relucía como porcelana, sus rizos negros y lustrosos saltaban en su cabeza, sus labios rojos e insinuantes. Las maravillas del baño.

-John, haces demasiado ruido, tus escandalosos pensamientos no me dejan concentrarme. Tienes una maravillosa cantidad de polvo de diferentes tipos, necesito un microscopio para analizarlo... Uno bueno- dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno, con la esperanza que le comparan uno- ¿Porqué has dejado tiradas las bolsas?

-Tardas mucho en contestar- fue lo único que contestó, bastante aliviado de que no pasara nada. Levantó lo que había dejado tirado y le tendió la de la ropa- Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Salió de la habitación. Buscó platos y cubiertos. Como sólo era una casa de pasada no tenía casi ningún utensilio. Al menos los del negocio le habían dado palillos y unos pequeños cuencos para su comida.

Sólo acomodo las cosas en la mesa y se sentó, esperando el regreso del otro. Cuando este ingreso a la habitación, estuvo seguro de que el traje le hacía justicia, la camisa azul eléctrico combinaba a la perfección con la bufanda, el traje quedaba perfecto con la gabardina. Todo encajaba con él, sus ojos azules/verdes/grises y sus rizos azabache. John tuvo que contener un suspiro. Y tratar de no babear o aventurarse a sus brazos o tumbarlo y hacerle cosas que... "Respira, John" se decía a sí mismo.

Sherlock alzó una ceja, interrogante. El otro contestó con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

-¿Me dirás lo que pasó con las compras?

-Preferiría que quedara en el olvido

-Lo siento, hice que te preocuparás- el rubio lo miró con interrogante, la mayor parte de sus conversaciones se basaban en preguntas- Respiración agitada, tenías la pistola en la mano, pensé que habías escuchado algo pero no entendí que, ahora me doy cuenta que fue por algo que no escuchaste. Me quede absorto en el fascinante mundo de polvo que tienes en este departamento, no te oí llegar...

-Sólo mantete dentro de mi rango de visión... Me pongo... Ansioso si no te veo

-Ansiedad por separación, entiendo. Pero no te aseguro nada, sin embargo lo intentaré

Aquello, supuso, sería lo mejor que obtendría de Sherlock, y mientras lo siguiera viendo en ese traje no podía discutirle nada. NADA.

Se sentaron a comer. El moreno murmuró algo sobre la diferencia de países y el origen de la comida, pero de tal manera que sólo llegaron palabras aisladas a oídos de John, que no supo del todo si era un reclamo o sólo estaba experimentando con los alimentos.

-¿La ropa fue de tu agrado?

-No es seda, pero no está mal. Tienes bien gusto. La comida tampoco esta TAN mal.

John tomó eso como un intento de decir algo agradable. Tarea que estaba dando dolor de cabeza a ambos.

-Bien, te tomaré la palabra. Ahora dirás "Gracias John por haberte tomado la molestia de ir a conseguir ropa cara para mi delicado cuerpo de princesa"

Se ganó una mirada asesina. Y le hubiera lanzado un cuchillo de no quererlo tanto.

-La mejor alternativa es no decir nada- y se marchó ofendido, seguramente a revisar el polvo, pensó John.

El rubio no estaba arrepentido pero se disculparía más adelante. Se sentía relajado, en paz. Y eso le molestaba, tanto tiempo sin ese sentimiento que ahora le era extraño.

Tomó un traje que tenía en un pechero, el único de la casa, y se dio un corto regaderazo.

Cuando termino fue al cuarto a avisar que partirían a las 11 para encontrarse con las personas de los papeles, y lo encontró separando "muestras" con un cepillo dental. Sólo cuando hizo un movimiento con la mano se sintió satisfecho y salió. Recogió las cosas y trató de hacer parecer como si nadie hubiera estado ahí.

Tenía cierta inquietud por comunicarse con la Sra. Hudson sabía que no era correcto aunque si sólo le avisara que estaba bien... Se replanteó las posibilidades y decidió que no, podrían herirla o peor, matarla.

Se recostó en el sofá. Y estuvo inmóvil hasta que fue tiempo de partir. Sherlock se paró junto a él, altivo, arrogante, como si mereciera un golpe en la quijada.

El rubio fue hasta el cuarto donde estaba el dinero y tomó el maletín.

-Vamos- dijo John cuando estuvo listo. Sherlock miró interrogante el maletín pero no comentó nada.

Salieron sin hacer ruido. Y caminaron hasta el sitio donde sería la reunión. Sherlock atento a todo a su alrededor, se sentía desprotegido al no saber donde se encontraba o a lo que se enfrentaba.

Minutos después llegaron 3 hombres corpulentos y más altos que John aunque no tanto como el moreno. Ahora Sherlock entendía a que se refería la expresión "personas de cierta clase".

-Señor Potter, un gusto verlo. Después de tanto tiempo.

-Me es grato saber que te alegra tanto verme, o a mi maletín- el sujeto sonrió como un niño que se sabe descubierto pero que no castigarán- Vamos a los negocios que para eso estamos aquí. Muestramelos.

-No tan rápido señor. Digamos que nuestro precio cambio- tanto el rubio como el moreno se tensaron ante esto- No queremos su dinero, al menos no esta vez. Tenemos un... Problema que necesitamos nos ayuden a solucionar. Señor Potter, usted sabe de medicina ¿No es así?

-Sólo lo básico, primeros auxilios

-Esperemos que eso baste. Ayudenos con nuestro problema y le daremos sus papeles.

-Eso no era parte del trato- comenzó el rubio a la defensiva-Debieron...

-Ahora es parte del trato. Lo toma o lo deja, así de simple.- John gruñó bajo, odiaba los imprevistos. Sherlock estaba fascinado con el cambio de planes. Estaba deduciendo lo sucedido a la mayor velocidad posible. Y sonrió. Lo que puso nerviosos a los falsificadores, a él no lo habían contemplado pero supusieron que para él eran los documentos que había pedido su cliente.

El rubio miró a su compañero quien le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de resignación, entonces asintió, no tenía otra opción, necesitaba esos papeles con urgencia y nadie se los entregaría tan rápido como ellos.

Uno de ellos comenzó a caminar, mientras los otros dos se quedaban atrás. Una vez aceptado el trato, ninguna parte podía echarse para atrás. Ambos hombres de traje le siguieron, atentos a los que les seguían. Unas calles más adelante encontraron un auto y subieron. Todos miraban a direcciones distintas como en una reunión familiar incómoda. No tardaron en llegar. Era un lugar bastante escondido, que a pesar de parecer sucio lo no era. El tipo que parecía ser el jefe, tocó a una puerta, de una manera peculiar. John sólo pudo pensar en que tantas personas habría en el lugar, en caso de traición no sabía si tendría balas suficientes.

Sherlock estaba tranquilo, confiado. John se preocupó por no haberle informado con quienes se reunirían, el moreno no se caracterizaba por prever las consecuencias de sus actos. Les abrieron la puerta, entraron. Por fuera el inmueble lucia deshabitado, descuidado sin embargo por dentro era cálido estaba iluminado por velas y faroles, como si en verdad fuera un hogar aunque fuera del siglo pasado. Los guiaron por un pasillo, que terminaba en una habitación. Los falsificadores no entraron, solo murmuraron "Por favor, sálvela". Esto sorprendió a John, ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente importante como para que ellos suplicaran?

La habitación también estaba iluminada por velas, aunque de manera estratégica para iluminar todo sin que fuera molesto, junto a la pared había una cama. Mientras el rubio observaba el entorno, Sherlock ya se había acercado para observar el bulto que se encontraba en el centro del colchón. John apresuro el paso para evitar que este hiciera alguna acción que les costara el pellejo.

El bulto de la cama comenzó a removerse y se descubrió el rostro.

-¡Irene!-exclamó Sherlock

-¿Adler?- preguntó al mismo tiempo John, al parecer no acababan las sorpresas. En ese momento el moreno se arrodillo junto a la cama, acariciando la cara de la mujer.

-¡Oh cariño! Estas vivo, estas bien. Me alegro tanto…- murmuró, ya que estaba tan débil que no podía hacer más.

-Pensé que estabas muerta- dijo dulcemente, sin dejar de acariciar su cara, mientras que con la otra mano le tomaba el pulso y la temperatura.

-Tontito, sabes bien que esas pruebas no matarían a nadie. Tu deberías saberlo bien- inhalo profundamente- Lo siento, estoy cansada…

John aún seguía de pie junto a la cama sin que le pusieran atención. Estaba estupefacto. Nunca había oído ese tono de voz en Sherlock. Entonces sintió su sangre arder. Racionalmente entendía porque le hablaba tan familiarmente, suponía que era con quien había convivido todos esos años que estuvieron separados, sin embargo la parte emocional gritaba que le arrancara la cabeza a la tipa y la aventara al río. Inhaló una, dos, tres veces hasta calmarse. No desecho el sentimiento pero hizo gobernar a su mente.

Se acercó para tomar los signos vitales, notó que otra vez estaba dormida, mientras el moreno seguía murmurando cosas. Tomó el pulso, demasiado errático, muy lento y de pronto acelerado. Tenía al menos 37.9°C, necesitaban bajarle la fiebre, se dirigió hasta la puerta y pidió paños y una cuenca con agua, se las trajeron de inmediato.

Puso un paño en la frente y otro debajo de cada brazo. El sujeto que había llevado las cosas seguía ahí.

-¿Hace cuanto esta así?- preguntó John

-Empezó a presentar síntomas hace un mes pero esta semana ya no podía mantenerse en pie- eso era bastante, Sherlock ya debía tener el diagnóstico.

Le tocó el hombro para que volviera a dirigir su atención a él. Cuando se volvió, John notó, con cierto horror, que Sherlock tenía los ojos vidriosos como quien contiene el llanto. ¿Sería fulminante el diagnóstico de Adler? O acaso ¿Sería tanto el aprecio de Sherlock para con ella? El moreno volvió a dirigir su mirada a la enferma.

-Irene despierta, necesito hacerte unas preguntas- el tono de voz podría pasar por dulce pero los tratos eran rudos, la movió y ella abrió los ojos- ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes desde la última vez que tomaste las drogas?

-Creo que un año- respondió frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué tan mala fue la desintoxicación?

-Casi no me afectó, se puede decir que no la sentí... Aunque creo que no hubo... Jamás tuve ningún síntoma...

Había caído en cuenta. Nunca tuvieron abstinencia porque no habían dejado de tener la droga en su organismo. Ahora Adler la estaba experimentando, sólo que no estaban seguros de que sólo fuera eso.

John estaba ahí de pie, un poco perdido. ¿Drogas? A el le habían dado pastillas pero cuando escapó no había sufrido nada de eso ni siquiera después de 10 años.

-Necesito comparar muestras de sangre, necesito un laboratorio...- se levantó y buscó a alguien para comunicarle su pedido.

La mente de John comenzó a trabajar. ¿Eso le sucedería a Sherlock? ¿Toda esa desintoxicación y malestares? Debía ayudarlo a encontrar la cura para Adler o sino no podrían escapar como tenían previsto. Volteó a verlo y ya estaba en plena discusión con uno de los tipos, explicando y exigiendo un lugar donde obtener las pruebas para confirmar su hipótesis. Y al parecer se lo habían conseguido porque regreso con expresión triunfante ¿Donde estaba toda la angustia de hace un momento? El rubio sentía que no podía manejar tantas cosas a la vez. Se recostó en la pared, al fin y al cabo su presencia se había vuelto inútil.

Adler estaba en un fino camisón revisándose el cuerpo, el moreno le miró con una ceja levantada. Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó su labor. Entonces se acercó a ayudarla y eso fue más allá de la tolerancia del rubio. Más que nada porque Sherlock le sacó el camisón por la cabeza, ella estaba desnuda. DESNUDA. Por el amor de Dios.

Sin embargo, John sabía que Sherlock no veía a Adler de una manera que no fuera analítica y científica, también sabía que de nada le valía una pataleta o una pelea; que sería completamente inútil. Suspiró, inhaló profundamente, contó a cinco y se acercó a palparla también. El moreno le sonrió, John sintió su estómago llenarse de mariposas.

-¿Que buscamos?

-Un implante subdermico que provea la droga de forma continúa y prolongada...

-Algo así como un método anticonceptivo, ¿No?

Sherlock lo miró de manera inquisitiva, no entendía los métodos anticonceptivos. Adler se sobresaltó al sentir las frías menos de John en su espalda.

-¿Carter? ¿También estas vivo?- la sorpresa en su voz le molestó de sobremanera. ¿Tan difícil era creer que era capaz de sobrevivir?- Santo cielo, Sherlock debe estar de lo más contento... Estuvo realmente mal cuando no estuviste junto a él...

-Irene- la voz del moreno sonaba atemorizante, Adler rodó los ojos pero calló.

Los expertos dedos se John encontraron el implante.

-Aquí hay algo- dijo el rubio tocando un punto debajo del seno de la mujer, Sherlock también tocó el punto, retirando las manos de su compañero con cierta rudeza.

\- No siento nada aquí, John...

-Tampoco yo- secundó Adler

-Es una pequeña cicatriz, rugosa y a menos de que sean implantes de senos; esto no es normal, no debería estar aquí. Ahora, si me haces favor- dijo tendiéndole el camisón

Ella se lo paso por la cabeza, aunque no había mucha diferencia.

-Eso quiere decir que si Adler tiene un dispositivo de ese tipo, tu también Sherlock- el tono de John ocultaba perfectamente su angustia- Probablemente en el muslo, necesitamos ver que tipo de droga suelta el dispositivo para poder tratarlos.

-Eso significa que habrá que extirparlo- comentó la mujer de nuevo postrada en la cama- John sólo no te aproveches de lo que tocas- el aludido hizo un mohín de desagrado- Me haces parecer horrorosa, un poco más de respeto, por favor.

El rubio suspiró, entre ella y Sherlock le harían perder la cabeza.

Los sujetos con quienes estaban haciendo trato, entraron con una silla de ruedas.

-Vamos señorita Adler, ya hicimos arreglos. Tenemos "apartado" el hospital St. Barts. Allí podremos hacer las pruebas necesarias para que se recupere. Ustedes vienen con nosotros- dijo dirigiéndose hacia sus clientes. Se subieron a un auto negro, Adler ayudada por sus subordinados. Pero todos con la duda de que su situación tuviera un buen final.

* * *

¿Aun hay alguien leyendo esto? Espero que si. Nuevo Capitulo. Disculpen si aveces no contesto o no actualizo rápido, esta plataforma se me hace muy complicada, de verdad. Había decidido actualizar antes y me tarde mucho acordándome donde se sube el capitulo. :(

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo, nos vemos la próxima semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi necesidad de Johnlock)?

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene slash, personas en contra de este genero favor de abstenerse a leer. Puede que los personajes sean un poco OoC, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Espero lo disfruten. Los apellidos de Sherlock y John no son los habituales pero era esencial cambiarlos para la historia.

 **Capítulo 4: Consecuencias (Under preasure – Queen)**

Sasha Montgomery, era el nombre que sus padres habían escogido para ella, pero lo odiaba, tanto o más que a sus progenitores. La habían internado en St. Austell, estúpido nombre para un centro de investigaciones médicas, para el resto de su vida.

Debía haberlo sabido, su madre no había sido cariñosa con ella nunca, ni con ninguno de sus hermanos y ese día se desvivió en atenciones, empacó sus cosas y la llevó a ese lugar. Fue ese día, el primero en que viajó en metro. La dejó en recepción haciéndole miles de promesas para cuando saliera, diciéndole que al fin serían una familia feliz.

La ingrata mujer sólo sentía amor hacia ella misma. Pero ni Sasha ni sus 5 hermanos tenían la culpa de que su madre no tuviera la vida que quería o creía merecer. No era como si hubiera sufrido sola. Todos los miembros de la familia Montgomery habían padecido, Sasha y sus hermanos dormían en una sola cama, a veces hacían una comida cada dos días, tenían poca ropa pero ninguno se quejaba, al menos no tanto, por ello.

La clínica era un lugar muy distinto al que esperaba. No era un hospital como creía, aunque tenía sus toques, parecía más una escuela. El sitio estaba repleto de niños de todas las edades, había visto un niño de alrededor de 4 y otro de 14. Ella estaba acomodada en una habitación con 15 niñas más y aunque el sitio tenía sus ventajas, una cama para ella sola, agua caliente y tres comidas al día, extrañaba su hogar, las paredes que crujían en las noches, el sonido de los grillos y la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana pero más extrañaba el hecho de no estar medicada todo el tiempo.

Tomaba su ración de pastillas en la mañana seguida de una serie de pruebas durante el día, una inyección a media tarde y si los resultados de las pruebas no satisfacían al doctor a su cargo había electrochoques el fin de semana.

En fin una pesadilla para cualquier niño. Había niños a los cuales no les afectaba la medicación y andaban por las instalaciones como si nada pero a otros, como Sasha, que la medicación les dejaba como zombies. A penas recordaba lo que había hecho durante el día. Pero aún así trataba de dar lo mejor para impresionar a su madre.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie regresaría por ella había pasado un año, un año de vivir en ese lugar. Uno de los empleados se lo confirmó.

-Nadie sale de aquí primor, nadie- el tono del sujeto no era para nada dulce- Tu madre debió recibir una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio de dejarte aquí...

La muy zorra, estaba segura que había tomado el dinero y se había largado dejando a sus hermanos en la pobreza, junto al idiota de su padre, que seguramente esperaría el regreso de ambas con ilusión. La noticia del abandono la dejó devastada pero le fue más angustiante darse cuenta que pensaba como su madre. Alejó tales pensamientos de su mente.

De ahora en adelante, se dijo a sí misma, no pensaría en otra cosa que no fuera convertirse en la mejor. ¿La mejor de qué? No tenía idea, pero sería la primera en las pruebas y trataría con todas sus fuerzas que los medicamentos no le hicieran efecto. Así paso otro año.

Estaba sentada en un rincón en la sala de estar. Había aumentado de categoría y se encontraba entre los privilegiados que no andaban por ahí como zombis.

Ahora podría andar más libremente. Estaba meditando cuál sería su nuevo nombre. Tenía una pequeña libreta, apenas del tamaño de su mano, donde estaba escribiendo las posibles combinaciones que pensaba que estarían bien con su nuevo yo.

 _Sarah Scott_

 _Laura Pulver_

 _Mary Potter_

Ninguno le gustaba lo suficiente. No había alguno que le causara algo, con lo que se identificara. Alguien se le acerco. Se sentó junto a ella.

-Veo que algo te atormenta

-Busco un nombre – respondió ella – un buen nombre. El mío no me gusta.

-Los nombres dan poder, no puedes escogerlo a la ligera

-¿Dan poder?

\- Claro, si supiera tu nombre en este momento serias mía, porque sabría tus gustos, tus miedos. TE CONOCERÍA a la perfección por ello en muchas culturas, no es tan fácil, pronunciar el nombre de alguien más tan a la ligera. Me acerque a ti porque irradias PAZ.

-¿Paz? ¿Yo?- Aun seguía procesando lo que le había dicho y se le vino una idea

-Irene

-¿Qué?

-Irene Adler, un gusto conocerte – dijo extendiendo la mano.

-¿Es que no has entendido nada? Tu nombre te da identidad.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente – seguía con la mano extendida- Por eso es que me presento...

El chico sonrío estrechando la mano de la niña frente a él.

-Sebastián Moran, un placer.

Desde ese día Irene y Sebastián se reunían unas cuantas horas en sus tiempos libres. Platicaban de muchas cosas, los padres de Sebastián habían sido investigadores de tribus, se especializaban en lenguas. Así que sus conocimientos eran variados y ricos, Irene jamás se cansaba de hablar con él.

-Entiendo él porque Irene, pero ¿Adler?

-Mi abuelita siempre fue buena conmigo me quería… su apellido de soltera era Adler.

-Buena elección- Irene sonrió, complacida.

Dentro de sus dos años de experiencia en ese lugar sabía que no debía hacer amigos por que muchos de los chicos no duraban lo suficiente como para que Irene pudiera recordar sus rostros. Cuando le entrego el poder de su nombre a Moran no pensó en las consecuencias, más tarde, en la noche se lamentaba esa situación.

Al día siguiente, le pregunto acerca de su estadía en aquel sitio. "4 años" fue la respuesta que recibió, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, cuando alguien duraba más de 6 meses no era candidato a desaparecer. Se sintió culpable, un poco, por aquellos pensamientos aunque él, le dijo lo contrario. Ese sitio era mejor que terminar en un orfanato solo para ser desechado en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Parecía como si fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento, a lo cual el otro riendo le contesto que solía murmurar las cosas cuando se distraía. Cosas que Irene tenía que controlar antes de que dijera algo inapropiado.

Irene no llevaba la cuenta de cuantos niños iban y venían, pero ese día fue especial. Ese fue el último día de tranquilidad en la vida de Irene Adler.

Ese día no hubo pruebas, no se hicieron los procedimientos habituales. Irene y Sebastián estuvieron juntos desde temprano. A media mañana llego un grupo de niños, alrededor de 15, mitad niños, mitad niñas. Jamás habían llegado tantos y muchos menos juntos.

Todos los habitantes del centro estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, los recién llegados se dispersaron reconociendo el lugar, todos menos uno, quien se quedó en ese lugar mirando todo con un aire de superioridad impropio de un niño.

Parecía totalmente fuere de lugar, su porte de niño rico y su mirada despreciativa no iban acorde de ser un huérfano relegado por la sociedad como la mayoría de ellos. Otro muchacho se le acerco, tratando de buscar pelea ya que la mirada del chico le incomodaba.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí- hablo el muchacho dirigiéndose a otro de su sequito –Un niño con aspecto de niña. ¿Quién peina tus rizos de noche? ¿Mami?

-Eres idiota- replico el otro –Obviamente si alguien de nosotros tuviera padres o familiares que se hicieran cargo de nosotros, no estaríamos aquí. Ahora aleja tu cabeza hueca de mí, harás que se me pudra el cerebro.

El niño se le lanzo encima y empezó a golpearlo, aunque el de cabello rizado esquivaba bastante bien los golpes cuando los compañeros del bravucón se metieron no tuvo opción que tratar de golpearlos.

La mayor parte de los presentes se quedaron viendo fascinados la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Nunca antes habían tenido una pelea en el edificio y era entre tenido ver quien ganaba.

Un muchacho rubio se puso de lado del cabello rizado. Alejo a los otros de él. Tenía buena técnica, no era su primera pelea. Sabia como golpear y donde. Aunque también recibió golpes ya que eran 6 contra 2. Llegaron los médicos del lugar y los miraron. De los seis chicos provocadores dos tenían el ojo morado, otro había perdido el diente, otro el labio roto y a los otros dos le sangraba la nariz.

Pero el muchacho rubio solo empezaba a tener el pómulo morado y el labio roto, el muchacho de los rizos era otro cuento le sangraba la nariz, el labio y tenía un corte en la parte superior de la ceja izquierda.

Nadie dijo nada. Los doctores solo hicieron una señal y los condujeron por el pasillo, los niños les siguieron en total silencio. Al final del recorrido había dos puertas, 6 entraron en una y los restantes en la otra. Dentro se encontraba una mujer sonriente. Tan feliz que ambos niños tuvieron una reacción similar la piel se les erizo, como cuando estas a punto de que el dentista te saque una muela. Les hizo sentarse en unas bancas y les pidió que se presentaran.

-Mi nombre es John Carter…

-Eres hijo de un soldado, tu madre murió de enfermedad crónica, una tía iba a hacerse cargo de ti pero era muy anciana como para querer soportarte en su casa. Tienes un hermano con el cual practicas lucha.

-Fascinante… ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? ¿Lees mentes?

-No seas ridículo- dijo con una expresión serena, complacida y con un ligero rubor- Solo te observe, la gente ve pero no observa. El corte de cabello indica que tu padre fue militar, tus uñas están mordidas lo que indica que estuviste mucho tiempo preocupado por tu madre, tienes restos de labial rojo oscuro en el cuello de la camisa, ninguna dama joven utiliza esos tonos y supongo que tu hermano mayor te enseño a pelear porque tienes muy buena técnica para ello.

-Has acertado en casi todo- dijo John sonriendo.

-¿Casi?- pregunto el otro súbitamente interesado.

-Si- dijo complacido –No es hermano, si no hermana y es lo suficientemente ágil para enseñarme a pelear.

-Interesante…

-Ahora es tu turno… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sherlock Moliere, 9 años.

-¿9? ¿De verdad?

-No me gusta repetirme…- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Tengo 12, ¡12! ¡Eres monstruosamente alto!

-Tú eres muy bajo, juegas rugby, bueno jugabas…

-Ejem.. –La doctora tosió para que la tomaran en cuenta, la habían estado ignorando – Creo que no necesitan nada que pueda darles. Tampoco creo necesario darles terapia. ¿Por qué los mandaron aquí? Dudo mucho que hayan peleado entre ustedes…

-Unos niños les buscaron pleito a Sherlock y bueno, al parecer tiene la habilidad de molestar a otros con sus palabras, le saltaron encima y no pensaba que 6 niños le partieran la cara…

-No, me iban a partir la cara, los hubiera esquivado en cuanto…

-¿Peleaste contra 6 niños?- pregunto la doctora.

-Bueno… si, por una buena razón- ambos seguían ignorando a Sherlock en su discurso de como vencería 6 niños con los ojos cerrados - Si ellos no hubieran llegado a provocarlos, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Ellos tuvieron la culpa- finalizo John, no se sentía orgulloso de utilizar su conocimiento en combate contra 6 niños inexpertos, pero le parecía menos que utilizaran la ventaja numérico contra alguien.

-Está bien, puede irse. Están por asignar habitaciones. Traten de evitar situaciones que los metan en problemas.

Mientras salían, Sherlock se dio cuenta que la doctora tomaba notas. Alguien los esperaba afuera, los condujo a la que sería su habitación.

Los habían asignado a la habitación 211a junto a otros 4 niños pequeños, cosa que irrito a Sherlock, no podía soportar a los adultos idiotas pero los niños pequeños le sacaban de sus casillas, babeaban, lloraban y nunca sabían nada. Esa noche, todos durmieron apaciblemente.

Pronto el rubio se dio cuenta que, por muy sorprendente que fuera su compañero, era bastante difícil soportarlo y seguirle el ritmo. Sherlock superaba prueba tras prueba con facilidad como si le pidieran decir cuál era el color del pasto.

Irene estaba furiosa, le había tomado 2 años comprender el sistema y él llegaba para revelarse contra el en menos de una semana.

Ella no quería demostrar su verdadero potencial porque eso significaba tener menos tiempo libre, es decir menos horas para poder hablar con Moran, ya que debía al cambio tan drástico le harían más pruebas para el muchacho le hacía perder los estribos. Quería superarlo a como diera lugar.

Ahora veía menos tiempo a Sebastián pero su status frente a los médicos subió, ahora su cama era más suave y hasta tenia perfume. Para ella sola. Tal vez ser lista no estaba tan mal.

Sherlock completaba las pruebas fácilmente lo que le daba tiempo libre, mucho tiempo libre. Demasiado. Había pedido un microscopio y se lo había dado. Sin embargo los experimentos tardaban tiempo en completarse.

John no era tan bueno en las pruebas, los medicamentos le hacían estar atontado pero no tenía tiempo de ser zombi porque Sherlock a pesar de tomar lo mismo, solo presentaba un pequeño adormecimiento y siempre le arrastraba, -a veces literalmente- a algún "caso".

Llevaban al menos un mes investigando en los ductos de ventilación para descubrir en que habitación guardaban los archivos personales de cada uno tratando de descubrir que hacían en ese lugar y porque los mantenían ahí.

Después de cada aventura, John caía exhausto en cama y se quedaba profundamente dormido, al menos unas horas, ya que descubrió con horror que el moreno no parecía entender que dormir y comer eran vitales para el cuerpo humano. Sin embargo le gustaba seguirlo, por una parte era lo más divertido que hacer en ese lugar y por otra parte se preocupaba por él y no lo dejaría ir solo a ninguna de sus aventuras.

Más tarde descubrió que un Sherlock enfermo era peor (mil veces) que uno aburrido. También descubrió que a pesar de todo no lo odiaba, es más ni siquiera le exasperaba como debería.

Podía decir que sentía afecto por el chico tal vez más de lo que sería socialmente aceptable para dos hombres. Aunque tampoco es que le preocupara tanto lo que la sociedad dijera de ello. Su padre una vez le dio un consejo, uno que probablemente no olvidaría nunca: "Haz lo que te haga feliz Johnny, siempre y cuando no dañes a nadie con tus acciones".

John estaba seguro que no dañaba a nadie con amar a Sherlock, a menos que este mismo considerara sus emociones como un agravio. A pesar de todo dudaba que le confesara sus sentimientos. O eso fue lo que pensó, ya que no quería ser rechazado ni perjudicar tontamente su amistad. Y aunque estar con él le hacía cierto daño, no pensaba dejar sus recorridos nocturnos. Sentía un conflicto corazón-mente. Lo mejor de todo es que nunca tuvo que tomar una decisión.

John no sabía si se había acostumbrado al medicamento o si sólo los malestares habían pasado a segundo plano pero gracias a su estatus tenía más tiempo libre que los demás, tiempo que pasaba con su compañero.

Era un buen día, el rubio se sentía muy bien. Sherlock estaba entusiasmado por haber robado una llave que estaba seguro daba acceso a la sala que llevaban tanto tiempo buscando, John estaba asombrado de que hubiera logrado algo tan importante.

-Los hombres, son seres de costumbres. Son tan predecibles, sólo fue cuestión de hallar una abertura para poder realizar el hurto. Tan fácil como la determinación del pH del jugo de limón.

John no sabía que era lo determinación del pH pero sonaba igual de complicado que robarle algo aún médico.

Sin embargo, esa noche no pudieron comprobar si eran o no las llaves que guardaban el secreto de su captura, a media tarde, Sherlock estaba menos entusiasta de lo normal, respiraba agitadamente y estaba sonrojado.

Y eso que aún no empezaba a correr, ese comportamiento no era normal. Puso la mano en la pálida frente, que estaba sudada y más caliente de lo normal. Santo cielo. Sherlock Moliere enfermo.

Lo llevo a rastras a la enfermería, y lo hizo literalmente, ya que el muchacho se retorció y pataleo para que el rubio desistiera en su intento de llevarlo con el médico. Si había un ser al que odiara más que a una persona estúpida era un doctor. Los doctores creían saber todo y sin embargo pocas veces acertaban en el diagnóstico. Y luego estaban las agujas, esas herramientas diabólicas que trataban de perforar tu brazo para encontrar una arteria de donde sacar sangre. De verdad odiaba a los médicos y su "ciencia" absurda de adivinar la enfermedad del paciente.

Mientras Sherlock se retorcía en el suelo. John lo tomo de una pierna y lo arrastró. Estaba sorprendido de que a pesar de tener por lo menos 39°C de temperatura el otro siguiera teniendo fuerza para hacer rabietas.

Al llegar a la enfermería, el rubio soltó la pierna y se acercó a tocar la puerta, el más alto trato de salir corriendo detrás de él, lo tumbo en el suelo y se sentó encima. Cuando la enfermera salió los encontró forcejeando, ambos tirados en el suelo.

-Sherlock… tiene… fiebre- de verdad le estaba costando mantener sometido a su amigo- necesita… revisarlo… por favor- casi dijo las últimas palabras escupiendo porque Sherlock le había dado un golpe en el mentón.

Y eso fue lo último que hizo Sherlock porque entre tanto forcejeo había provocado que la fiebre aumentaba por lo que técnicamente quedo noqueado.

La tipa lo hizo y lo acostó de manera brusca en una cama desocupada. Le puso una inyección, también un paño en la frente para refrescarlo, después saco a John a empujones, "Ve a tu habitación" y recibió un portazo en la cara.

El rubio se quedó estupefacto. ¿Solo así? Lo bueno es que estaba bien instruido, se metió a los ductos y bajo a la enfermería.

-Te dije que los doctores eran malos- susurro Sherlock a las sombras.

-Aun así es por tu bien… ¿Me oíste en los ductos?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿John? ¿Estás ahí?- al parecer Sherlock estaba delirando debido a la fiebre.

Apretó la mano del castaño y busco a la enfermera, la desgraciada mujer se había vuelto a dormir. El rubio busco agua a tientas, las luces estaban apagadas y no quería despertar a nadie. Encontró una bandeja que llenó hasta el borde y la llevo junto a la cama, volvió a refrescar el paño que tenía en la frente y lo coloco de nuevo.

Y así transcurrió la noche.

Cuando la enfermera decidió verificar a su paciente descubrió al intruso dormido en el suelo junto a la cama de Sherlock. No dijo nada.

Verifico los signos vitales del muchacho, la fiebre había remitido. Salió tan silenciosamente como había entrado y envió su informe.

Horas después del desayuno, John despertó, su estómago rugía y estaba dolorido, dormir sentado era malo para el cuello, pensó dándose un pequeño masaje.

Descubrió con sorpresa que Sherlock seguía dormido, medio atravesado en la cama y con la sabana en los pies.

-Eso no es ácido acetil salicílico- murmuro el rubio contuvo una risa, hasta dormido hablaba de términos químicos.

Se levantó y toco la frente de su amiga. Fresco como una mañana de primavera.

Decidió ir a su habitación para cambiarse entonces entraron los médicos.

-¿John H. Carter?- pregunto uno de los recién llegados, el rubio no pudo más que asentir.

-Ha faltado usted a sus pruebas matutinas, así como a los chequeos de rutina… Lo cual no tiene excusa, ya que la enfermera en turno tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar a su amigo, con lo cual usted no debería estar aquí…

John no pensó en las consecuencias cuando se quedó con Sherlock estaba tan preocupado que eso no le importo en lo más mínimo.

-Si su enfermera fuera al menos 1% de eficiente, John no habría tenido problemas en dejarme aquí…- exclamo Sherlock sentado en la cama, totalmente alerta- Y he dicho eficiente no eficaz, he de suponer conoce la diferencia… Así que, para conveniencia del mundo, es decir el hecho de que me haya recuperado tan pronto se debe a la eficiencia de John H. Carter. Y ya que no hay nada que decir, retírese para que el paciente pueda cambiarse…

John noto la tensión en los rostros de los médicos pero estas no hicieron comentario alguno, sin embargo esperaban a que el rubio saliera primero.

-Por cierto, el joven aquí presente todavía tiene la obligación de ayudar a cambiarme. John, mi camisa- el rubio estuvo tentado a salir con los señores, ya que ese tono mandón de Sherlock hacia que se le revolvieran las tripas, pero se lo pensé mejor y le acerco lo solicitado. Vio, con cierta emoción que los señores salían, esperaba en lo más profundo que no le fueran a castigar. Suspiro aliviado –John has sido imprudente. ¿Por qué…?

-Sherlock, cállate. No necesito tus monólogos. No tan temprano. Si para la hora de la cena no estoy castigado, oiré todo lo que ibas a decir al respecto.

El moreno sonrió. Sabía que no iban a castigarlo y podía explayarse a gusto.

Después de la cena, John aún seguía libre de cualquier tipo de regaño y por ello se encontraba feliz. Aunque tuviera que soportar dos horas de habladuría por parte de su amigo.

Fue entonces que el moreno se dio cuenta de que no tenía la llave que había conseguido.

-¡John! ¡John! ¡John! ¡No está la llave!

-Seguramente se perdió en el transcurso de la habitación a la enfermería. Te dije que no resistieras.

-¡John!- dijo apesadumbrado - Robar otra… será todo un reto- declaro con un brillo especial en los ojos. El rubio no entendió porque se quejaba tanto sí era obvio que la situación le emocionaba. –Bueno, si alguno de los directivos la encontró, no puedo robárselo al mismo tipo. A un directivo de mayor jerarquía será muy difícil pero… -y se alejó murmurando su plan, dejando a John plantado en medio del pasillo. Se quedó ahí mirando como el otro se alejaba, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¡JOHN! ¡Vamos!-grito Sherlock- Aún tengo que darte mi monologo del porque has sido un tonto por cuidarme en la enfermería.

El rubio sonrió ante esto y lo siguió.

* * *

Este capitulo me había quedado demasiado largo, demasiado. Por eso le he cortado aquí. No sabia si subirlo completo, pero eran 17 hojas de Word. Si al menos dos personas llegan a pedirme que suba la continuación esta semana lo haré, de lo contrario se subirá la próxima semana para continuar el mismo _modus operandi_.

Espero les vaya gustando. A mi hermana le ha encantado este capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Les he ido respondiendo aunque no se si lo he hecho bien.

Si llegaran a tener dudas, pueden mandar un mensaje y lo aclarare en el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos en el siguente.


	5. Chapter 4b

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi necesidad de Johnlock)?

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene slash, personas en contra de este genero favor de abstenerse a leer. Puede que los personajes sean un poco OoC, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Espero lo disfruten. Los apellidos de Sherlock y John no son los habituales pero era esencial cambiarlos para la historia.

 **Capítulo 4: Consecuencias (Europe's skies- Alexander Rybak)**

Estaban sentados en el techo, mirando las estrellas.

-Ahora si puedes explicarme el por qué estamos aquí.

-Bueno, si- dijo distraídamente -Aunque me duele la garganta de tanto hablar- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos, de verdad había hablado dos horas seguidas- Las estrellas… ¿Te gustan no?

-Sí, me recuerdan cuando mi papá me llevaba de campamento.

-Nunca he entendido el sistema solar, ni los cuerpos celestes aunque conozco las constelaciones pero bueno, estar aquí me relaja bastante.

-Estamos en una ¿noche de relajación?- lo último sonó como una pregunta- Vaya… esto es casi extraordinario… casi… me recuerda las veladas románticas en las películas que veía mamá.

-¿Veladas románticas?- pregunto la ceja levantada– Interesante la relación que haces.

Y sin previo aviso acuno el rostro del rubio, acariciando sus mejillas, posó sus labios contra los del otro. Primero ligeramente, mientras John se recuperaba del shock, entonces le devolvió el beso. Ninguno tenía experiencia en ese campo, así que chocaron un par de veces hasta que encontraron su ritmo.

Chupaban, mordían y acariciaban los labios del otro guiándose por su instinto. Se separaron pocos minutos después.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el rubio.

-Un beso, un ósculo, una demostración de afecto…al menos eso tengo entendido.

-Bueno, eso lo se… tal vez lo que quise preguntar es ¿Por qué?

-¿No te gusto? ¿Interprete mal las señales? Porque tenías el pulso acelerado, las pupilas dilatadas, tu respiración esta agitada. Todo indica que estabas a gusto con ello o ¿Era miedo?

John lo callo con un beso.

-No, te pongas paranoico… Si me gusto y me gustó mucho, solo que no pensé que esa fuera tu inclinación. Ya que odias a todos, no pensé que quisieras a alguien de "esa" manera.

-No odio a todos, solo desprecio a los idiotas. Y no tengo esa inclinación. No me gustan los hombres ni las mujeres… solo me gustas tú. Soy Johnsexual.

El rubio se rió ante ese término. Sonaba bien. Aunque todo lo que salía de la boca de Sherlock sonaba bien. Todo.

Una hora después a la puerta de su habitación, se dieron otro corto beso. Y entraron a acostarse.

Esa noche alguien más también recibía su primer beso.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Irene estaba en una nube. Sebastián se le había declarado y le había besado. ¡En la boca! ¡Estaba que moría de gusto!

\- ¡Eso fue asqueroso!- grito un niño, Irene lo identificó como el que había iniciado una pelea con Sherlock hacia casi 6 meses atrás -¡Los vi besándose! ¡Fue asqueroso!- la chica se tensó visualmente, si alguien se metía en su relación lo mataría… y no lo pensaba a la ligera. Estaba preparándose para la pelea, cuando Moran se situó a su lado y le toco el hombro. Y se dio cuenta de que los gritos no iban dirigidos hacia ella.

Los chiquillos se dirigieron hacia Sherlock y John, rodeándolos, ya no eran los seis de un principio, poco a poco el moreno se había ganado un montón de enemigos gracias a su habilidad para decir las cosas sin filtro ni tacto. Eran al menos 15 niños, de ambos géneros.

-Maricas…- dijo otro niño.

-Afeminados.

-Raros.

-Enfermos.

-Vamos Sherlock, no les hagas caso- John tiraba de la manga del moreno tratando de alejarlo de ahí, pero estaba molesto y reciente a irse.

-Vamos mariquita, defiéndete, o dejaras que tu novia lo haga por ti otra vez.

Sherlock se fue contra él y lo golpeo, aunque solo acertó uno. Todos los niños se le fueron encima.

John quito a cuantos pudo pero viéndose en desventaja, se abalanzo sobre Sherlock para protegerlo de la mayor parte de los golpes. Solo él conocía la complexión delgada y frágil del moreno. Así que no permitirá que nada le pasara. De pronto sintieron que ya nadie les golpeaba. El rubio volteo y lo que vio le dejo asombrado, la chica Montgomery y Moran habían sometido a todos. Se los habían quitado de encima.

Los daños ahora eran muy evidentes los dos chicos agredidos estaban muy maltratados, el moreno tenía un ojo morado, el labio roto, y cortes en distintos lados, así como moretones en varias partes, John por otro lado tenía un corte en la frente y múltiples moretones en el cuerpo, los doctores le mandaron reposo debido a que tenía una costilla rota.

Sherlock estaba furioso tanto por los atacantes, que obtuvieron un merecido castigo, pero su ira estaba dirigida hacia el rubio.

-Eres un idiota John, no tenías que protegerme, no soy una princesa que necesita ser rescatada. Idiota- y salió de la enfermería sin mirar atrás. No regreso a ver a su amigo en los días que estuvo en reposo, John estaba abatido, enojado y herido.

Tal vez no lo quería… no como el esperaba. Tal vez ese beso no contenía todos los sentimientos que creía. Aunque sabía que no llegaría, cada día con ansias lo esperaba, que entrara por la puerta. Eso duro dos semanas. Hasta que le dieron de alta.

Llego a sus pruebas diarias y no lo vio ahí, tampoco en la comida ni en la cena. Preguntar por él sería ligeramente irracional, ¿Quién le daría razón del chico más odiado del lugar?

Pensó preguntarle a la chica Montgomery pero tampoco la había podido hallar. Esperaría hasta media noche para poder ir a buscarlo, cuarto por cuarto así tuviera que pasarse la noche en vela.

Antes de entras a su habitación, un médico le abordó.

-Se te ha asignado otra habitación, saca tus pertenencias y acompáñame.

De pronto le entro pánico. ¿Ya no vería más a Sherlock? Peor aún ¿Quería Sherlock verlo?

Siguió al sujeto hasta la habitación 221B y lo dejo ahí. Solo había dos camas. Y en una de ellas estaba el moreno. Pero este, no volteo a mirarlo. Acomodo sus cosas lo más silenciosamente posible quería hablar con él pero no sabía cómo. Encontró una nota en su cama.

 _Sr. Compañero_

 _Agradeceré mucho sino invades mi espacio personal y con eso quiero decir, que no respires, pienses o vivas a menos de un metro de mí._

 _Como vez, no pido demasiado._

 _Solo así estaremos en paz._

 _Sinceramente_

 _Sherlock Moliere_

John sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Ahora entendía la razón de su lejanía, y a pesar de todo no lo comprendía bien ¿Qué tan terrible era el haberlo defendido? Se descubrió llorando.

-John… estas ahí…

-Ya no más- salió de la habitación, corrió por los pasillos sin dirección fija. Solo quería que su corazón dejara de doler. Por esa razón no había querido confesarle nada a Sherlock, se sentía peor que cuando su madre murió. Con ella el dolor había sido en pequeñas dosis. Quería odiarlo pero no podía. Subió hasta el tejado y se derrumbó. Unos cuantos minutos después llego el moreno agitado.

-Te perdí… en las habitaciones de las chicas pero era obvio que… terminarías aquí…- declaro jadeando- ¿Por qué corrías? ¿Descubriste algo? ¿Alguna pista? -John levanto la rostro- ¿Por qué llo..? –el rubio no podía entender la situación, sino quería verlo ¿Porque le hablaba tan familiarmente? Se levantó para poder alejase de él, dolía su cercanía. –John esa nota no era para ti, no sabía que tu serias mi compañero –le tomo el rostro, el rubio se sentía incómodo, sentía que su alma estaba siendo analizada -No entiendo que paso, no sé si te herí pero no era mi intención hacerlo…

-Sherlock, ¿Por qué no fuiste a visitarme a la enfermería? –El chico se tensó ante esto, tal vez la nota no era para él pero el dolor persistía- Tal vez no haya significado nada para ti, pero para mí fue mucho más que un beso, me gustas… de verdad me gustas, puede ser egoísta pero no puedo seguir a tu lado solo con una amistad, no después de esto…

-También me gustas…- susurro el moreno – es muy vergonzosa la razón por la cual no fui a verte, ¿confías en mí?- pregunto.

-Claro,- respondió sin dudarlo, a Sherlock le confiaría su vida -¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Entonces créeme que hubo una buena razón por la cual no fui a verte- y por alguna razón le creyó, creería en el aun si le dijera que era un extraterrestre, o un fantasma.

-Entonces. ¿La nota no iba dirigida a mí?

-Obviamente, te lo he dicho, no me gusta repetirme…- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Vale, así que… también te gusto- dijo tratando de que no sonara como pregunta.

-Cállate- estaba ruborizado, y era hermoso.

Entonces lo beso.

Unos días después, John encontró a Irene.

-Montgomery, espera- corrió tras ella para alcanzarla, ella lo miro de una manera que no supo interpretar –Disculpa, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Una cosa antes, nadie más me llama Montgomery. Es un nombre que no utilizo más. Soy Adler ahora.

-Esta… está bien- dijo el rubio confundido, no entendía eso. -¿sabes la razón por la cual…?- de pronto se sintió estúpido, no debía desconfiar así de Sherlock, Adler le seguía mirando.

-¿Por qué estuvo castigado dos semanas?-

John le miro sorprendido y ella sonrió complacida. –Fue a desquitarse con los niños que te golpearon, cambio los ingredientes de sus comidas, tuvieron una comida bastante condimentada, fue muy entretenido. Lástima que toda la comida era incomible. Estuvo encerrado dos semanas en el cuarto de castigo, ni siquiera sabía que había uno. Bueno, pero no soy quien debiera contarte esas cosas ¿verdad? Tengo mejores asuntos que atener- y se marchó con una sonrisa.

El rubio se quedó ahí parado.

-Gracias por todo- gritó. Ella sólo agitó la mano.

No sabía que pensar. Camino rumbo a su habitación

-John, ¿Estas enfermo? Estas ruborizado- Sherlock se acercó a tocar su frente. El rubio estaba en una nube, entonces en ese momento comprendió el amor que sentía el moreno por él. También cayó en cuenta que jamás se cansaría de besarle, así que lo hizo otra vez.

Pasaron muchos meses idílicos para ambos, meses que se convirtieron en 2 años.

-Hey, Sherlock- grito John desde la cama, ese día no se sentía muy bien- Te vez muy bien hoy.

El moreno le dirigió una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Él se encargaría de informar a los directivos del malestar de su compañero. En la noche cuando regreso a verlo, no lo halló en su cama sin embargo esta seguía tibia.

-¿John? ¿John?- oyó ruidos en el baño privado que compartían. Lo encontró postrado junto al retrete, vomitando.

-Vete… ¡VETE!- le grito, o al menos eso era su intención pero debido al esfuerzo tenía la garganta irritada- Por favor, vete…

Sherlock se caracterizaba por hacer lo contrario a lo que le pedían, así que se acercó pero la dura mirada que le dirigía su compañero le hizo retroceder.

-Iré por la enfermera…- y salió corriendo de ahí, lo que analizo de John lo hizo preocuparse. Esa no era infección estomacal.

Estuvo en un tipo de terapia intensiva por una semana, con sueros y medicamentos. A Sherlock se le prohibió la entrada, lo cual le tenía histérico, se sentía realmente inútil, esto le hizo desconcentrarse y fallar terriblemente en cada una de las pruebas.

Cuando por fin le dejaron verlo, estaba aliviado, temía no verlo vivo, sin embargo se encontraba en muy mal estado. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, estaba pálido, como quien se recupera de una operación.

Al menos había pasado la parte crítica, o eso decían las enfermeras. Sin embargo, Sherlock creía que las medicinas le estaban empeorando. John no se estaba recuperando como el otro esperaba. Después de un mes, el rubio había perdido al menos 7 kilos, se mantenía a base de sueros ya que apenas si lograba mantener en el estómago los escasos sorbos de líquido que tomaba.

Sherlock estaba desesperado por los pocos avances conseguidos al cabo de tanto tiempo. Por eso odiaba a los doctores y su incapacidad de diagnosticar las enfermedades. Estuvo pensando cómo podía ayudar a su… amigo. Por fin cayó en la cuenta. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan irracional?

La llave. Entre tantas conmociones había olvidado conseguir la llave. Esperaba encontrar el informe médico de John para determinar si en verdad su teoría era cierta. Y bueno para ser sincero, él pocas veces se equivocaba.

-John, John… me ausentare por un tiempo, Tengo algo que hacer…

-¿Tan tarde es ya?- pregunto el rubio en un susurro, había días en los que no se percataba de si el otro estaba presente hasta que se despedía.

-No de esa forma, ¿Confías en mí?

-Con mi vida- volvió a susurrar pero en un torno firme, eso jamás cambiaría- Bueno, con lo que me queda- trato de bromear, esbozando una sonrisa

-No es gracioso, John. No te visitare en algún tiempo, hay algo que tengo que hacer pero ten por seguro que si no fuera importante no me alejaría de ti…- deposito un beso en su frente.

-No te metas en problemas- sonrió y se quedó dormido.

Paso al menos una semana tratando de robar una llave, cuando tuvo una oportunidad no la desaprovecho. Esa misma noche anduvo puerta por puerta para encontrar lo que necesitaba, pero no tuvo suerte.

Fue cuando comprendió el código de colores. Verde inútil, amarillo interesante, morado aburrido, azules vacías (al menos en apariencia) y había un color en la llave que no tenía hasta el momento ninguna puerta. _**Rojo.**_

Esa debería ser la que buscaba. Tardo otra semana más en hallarla. Cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta le temblaban las manos. " _Tranquilízate Sherlock. Mantén la compostura_ " se regañó a sí mismo. Pero no podía evitarlo, la situación era tan emocionante… Por una parte iba a salvar a John y por otra, por fin resolvería el más grande misterio. Podría concluir el caso.

Paso la llave por la ranura. Se encendió una luz verde en la cerradura, que indicaba que la puerta se había abierto. La empujo suavemente. Solo que no encontró lo que esperaba.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. No encontraba el apagador pero cuando la puerta se cerró las luces se encendieron.

 _Un buen sistema_ , pensó. El contenido del cuarto le decepciono. Había un librero, que tenía tomos de medicina, un escritorio enorme y una silla giratoria. Y nada más. Lanzo un gruñido de exasperación.

-Tardaste más de lo que esperaba Sherlock- dijo un sujeto sentado en la silla.

-¿Me has estado esperando aquí desde que robe la llave? Eso es tétrico- respondió el moreno, tratando de aparentar que la súbita aparición de eses sujeto enfundado en un costoso traje no le había sobresaltado.

-Tengo esperando más tiempo del que has vivido… Pero no estamos aquí por eso, pasemos a asuntos más importantes. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? ¿Montones de archivos con papeles suyos? Eso es muy del siglo pasado.

-No busco papeles obviamente- replico el otro rodando los ojos- busco la computadora central de este lugar pero viendo que no está aquí…

-No te muevas- replico el sujeto de la silla giratoria, apretando los dientes. –No te atrevas a irte…

John está en riesgo, ¿no es así? –Sherlock se quedó congelado en su lugar- Eso es… Así me gusta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto el moreno.

-Buscas la computadora central. ¿Verdad?- replico el otro, sin hacer caso a su pregunta –Bueno, yo soy la computadora central. Anda, pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿A cambio de qué?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, para este tipo de teatro debía haber un costo.

-Buena pregunta- dijo el otro con una sonrisa- Nunca me decepcionas. Claro que todo tiene un precio. ¿Podrás pagar el tuyo?- el moreno rodó los ojos.

-Si eso salva a John, lo pagaré...

-Así que esto se trata de John, entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Tú lo sabes ¿No?- le retó el moreno, pero sólo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta- Está enfermo, las medicina de este lugar le están poniendo así. Quiero que dejen de enfermarlo.

-Vas por buen camino, sí, al parecer si John sigue así morirá- Sherlock perdió todo el color del rostro- Aún no podemos determinar qué es lo que tiene pero tu teoría es interesante. Se las dejaremos de suministrar- la sonrisa en su rostro hizo que el moreno no le creyera ni una palabra.

-Nada me asegura que no lo seguirás drogando en la comida, el agua, cuando duerma o en una de las tantas revisiones médicas, ¿Qué garantía me das?

-Bien chico listo. Te propongo esto. Quieres que tú amigo dejé de consumir para eso tiene que estar lejos de mi influencia. Voy a dejar que se vaya...

-¿Tu que ganas?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, acusadoramente.

-A ti... Tienes potencial, eres la persona que mejor ha reaccionado a la droga que estamos desarrollando, contigo de mi lado ganaré los millones de dólares que me prometieron cuando la perfeccione. Eres mi pase al éxito. Pero como ambos sabemos- dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos- no cooperarías de buena gana. Ahí es donde te ayudó a salvar a John. ¿Sabes cuánto estoy perdiendo al mantenerlo vivo? Con este trato ambos saldremos beneficiados- concluyó tendiéndole la mano, una que Sherlock se quedó mirando. Quería ser egoísta, quería que John se quedará a su lado aunque eso significará la muerte... Para ambos. Pero John no merecía eso. John no debía pagar por su insensatez.

-Tengo condiciones...- replicó el moreno, el otro se acomodó en su silla como su fuera a comenzar un espectáculo- Dame 5 días para que John se desintoxique, no puede irse en la condición actual y déjame hacer esto a mi manera.

-Eres bastante bueno haciendo tratos para tener 15 años

-Tengo 12... Para ser el director de este sitio no sabes mucho...

-Tienes 3 días- dijo ignorando su comentario- y cuéntame tu plan, te ayudaré- volvió a tenderle la mano y Sherlock la tomó cerrando el trato.

-John, John... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. De hecho mucho mejor- Sherlock pudo confirmar lo de las medicinas ya que llevaba un día sin las intravenosas- ¿Qué hay de comer?

-No lo sé... Ya sabes que no me alimento tan frecuentemente. Preguntaré con alguna enfermera, es más, iré yo mismo por algo a la cocina- el moreno se aseguraría de desintoxicar a John, cuando se dio la vuelta, una mano en el brazo le detuvo.

-No... Eso puede esperar, dime ¿No hay beso de buenos días?- Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del rubio pero en realidad tenía un dolor mortal en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración.

Se acercó lentamente y depositó uno en su frente, otro en su mejilla y otro más en la comisura de la boca pero el recién recuperado lo jaló contra sí, besándole con el alma, dejando a ambos con la respiración agitada y la cara sonrojada.

-Puedes ir por la comida ahora- El otro asintió sin poder formular una palabra coherente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Pasaron esa noche juntos y la siguiente también, a Sherlock se le acababa el tiempo. Estaba vacilando pero en cuanto contempló el rostro durmiente del rubio su resolución volvió.

-John, tenemos que escapar

-¿Estás loco? Eso es imposible, jamás pasaríamos tanta seguridad, nos atraparían antes de llegar a la cerca

-He analizado todos los escenarios posibles, no hay manera de que falle

-¿Cuando?

-Esta noche

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Porque tan de repente?

-John, descubrí que lo que te enfermó son medicamentos de este lugar. Acabarás muerto si sigues aquí dentro. No podría soportar eso.

-Está bien, hagámoslo

John tenía un raro presentimiento sobre toda la situación. Era demasiado fácil, parecía no haber ningún guardia en turno. De repente estaban a sólo 50 metros de escapar por la cerca. El corazón le latía como loco.

-He desconectado la electricidad del edificio completo, tardarán al menos 20 minutos en restaurarla. Ahora podemos trepar la cerca- explicó Sherlock al ver la indecisión del rubio. Corrieron la distancia que les separaba de la libertad.

Sin embargo, John no pensaba que esa fuera tan buena idea. Empezaron a sonar sirenas, los habían descubierto. Sherlock hizo un apoyo con sus manos, el rubio lo miró dudoso.

-Vamos John, soy más alto puedo treparla yo sólo. Además te estas recuperando de una enfermedad que te dejo en cama por tres meses. No pierdas tiempo. Solo salta, maldición.

John dejo de pensar para hacer lo que el moreno le indicaba, salto la cerca y cayo del otro lado sin problemas. Sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón del rubio dolía por la separación. Estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien.

-Corre detrás de ese árbol musgoso, te seguiré…

John corrió con su alma, creyendo que su novio estaba detrás de él, pero no fue así. Cuando volteo a verlo, miro con horror que varios médicos estaban tratando de arrancarlo de la valla de la cual, Sherlock se estaba aferrando. Regreso sobre sus pasos, tenía que ayudarlo.

-¡VETE! ¡Encuentra a alguien que nos pueda ayudar!

-¿A QUIEN LE GRITAS?- uno de los doctores apunto su linterna al bosque, pasando de cerca por el lugar donde se encontraba John.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer. ¿Irse? No podía dejar a Sherlock solo en ese lugar, pero por otro lado tampoco quería desperdiciar el esfuerzo de sacarlo de ahí. Después de esa fuga, los vigilarían constantemente.

-¡Revisen el perímetro!- Los médicos se acercaban al bosque.

-¡REGRESARE POR TI! ¡TE JURO QUE VOLVERÉ!

Y corrió, las lágrimas en los ojos no le dejaban ver con claridad el camino pero eso era lo de menos. Tenía que alejarse, no importaba por dónde. El corazón le dolía, debió hacerle caso a su instinto, sabía que había algo mal con todo eso. Encontró una carretera y siguió corriendo por ella, una carretera siempre llevaba a la civilización.

Corrió y el alma se le partía, no creía que esa fuera la mejor opción, sin embargo en esas horas en las que creyó que todo saldría bien, se imaginó un mundo donde él y Sherlock eran felices, tenían un hogar, un perro y criaban abejas. Quería que ese futuro fuera realidad.

Hallaría a alguien que le creyera y regresaría por Sherlock.

Y lo hizo.

Sólo que nada salió como debía.

* * *

Este capitulo me dolió escribirlo, pero era esencial para la historia. Decidí subirlo, gracias al apoyo de MyMindPalace21b y mESTEFANIAb. Muchas gracias por comentar. Ademas de que después seria mas difícil entenderlo. Gracias también a los que lo leen sin comentar, espero les vaya gustando. Espero que se hayan aclarado las dudas, sino en los capitulos posteriores se iran aclarando, espero.

Por cierto, creo que es buen momento para comentar que estamos a mitad de la historia, si todo sigue asi de bien, seran 8 capitulos, puede que nuevo la próxima semana.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi necesidad de Johnlock)?

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene slash, personas en contra de este genero favor de abstenerse a leer. Puede que los personajes sean un poco OoC, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Espero lo disfruten. Los apellidos de Sherlock y John no son los habituales pero era esencial cambiarlos para la historia.

 **Capítulo 5: Confesiones (La fuerza mayor- Il Divo)**

Cuando John Carter había pronunciado por completo el nombre de _La Mujer_ conocida ahora como Irene Adler, había tenido la sensación de comprenderla mucho mejor y también sintió haber recordado de golpe su estancia en St. Austell. Su mente se llenó de dudas, de preguntas para las cuales no era momento de pedir respuestas. Iban de camino a St. Barts, para conseguir respuestas diferentes a las que ahora necesitaba.

Trató de captar la atención de Sherlock pero al parecer estaba más entretenido con otro tipo de pensamientos.

-¿Un cuerpo en el polo norte se descompondrá más rápido que en el polo sur?- Sherlock estaba en sus propios asuntos, rodó los ojos e intercambio una mirada cómplice con Adler. Al parecer ahora sentía una cierta empatía, conocía su sufrimiento y entendía por lo que había pasado.

Llegaron a St. Barts, los matones ayudaron a Adler como si de una princesa se tratara. John vigilaba a todos atentamente mientras que Sherlock se dirigía inmediatamente dentro de las instalaciones.

Se encaminaron a una sala de operación.

-¿No se le harán más análisis primero?- preguntó el rubio, observando como Adler se preparaba en una mesa de cirugía.

-No hacen falta. Por lo menos a ella no. Me interesa más el tipo de estudio que se le puede hacer al dispositivo- le brillaban los ojos al decir aquello, John suspiró- Prepárate John, esta cirugía no se realizará sola.

¿Preparase? John empezó a negar con la cabeza aunque de antemano sabía que tenía pérdida la batalla. Sherlock le jaló por el pasillo y lo llevó a los lavabos, puso guantes en sus manos para proceder a hacer lo mismo. Obviamente él sería el ayudante. Le plantó un beso. De verdad estaba entusiasmado.

-¿Estas segura de poner tu cuerpo en mis manos? Soy inexperto en este campo- declaró una vez que estuvo frente a la mujer

-Es una pequeña extracción, no es como si fueras a extirparme el páncreas. No me vas a matar por algo así- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Volvió a suspirar. Causa pérdida.

-Eres bastante modesto John, supongo y correctamente por supuesto, que has realizado operaciones de este tipo antes. No vacilaste al tomar la indumentaria que necesarias.

-Consigue anestesia en aquella vitrina- contestó suspirando y señalando al lugar indicado

Sherlock le paso un aerosol que aplico generosamente en el lugar para poder realizar la incisión. Realizó un corte pequeño pero profundo y de él sacó una pequeña cápsula de vidrio de no más de dos cm. a la cual aún se le podían observar restos de una sustancia azul.

Sherlock no tardó en arrebatársela de las manos. Y salió de la habitación. Vaya ayudante. John cerró, cauterizo y vendó la herida mientras Irene se aburría de lo lindo. Adler comenzó a vestirse, esta vez con ropa de verdad, el rubio apartó la mirada. Al parecer no tenía vergüenza. Salió a buscar a Sherlock.

Uno de los sujetos le indicó el camino que el moreno había usado. Lo encontró entre muchos microscopios con la mirada clavada en uno.

-¿Sherlock?

-Esto es fascinante John, es un compuesto creado artificialmente alterado a tal punto que los átomos de carbono superan con creces sus enlaces posibles...

Siguió hablando y John dejó de ponerle atención, de cualquier modo, el moreno le había dejado de hablar a él cuando Adler entro a la habitación. Le explico a la mujer como los enlaces de los átomos de carbono los cuales solo eran un máximo de cuatro, en el compuesto tenían una capacidad de seis. Era un compuesto inestable y sin embargo se mantenía ahí.

El rubio se estaba impacientando, ¿Estarían buscando una cura para dicha droga o solo era algo que con el tiempo se desintoxicaría sola? Además, Adler ya parecía recuperada, ya podrían entregarles sus papeles y salir de ahí, seguramente en América analizarían esa droga y encontrarían una cura. Necesitaban irse y rápido.

-Quiero una radiografía de cuerpo completo, necesito saber que más hay dentro de mí…- Sherlock asintió tomándola por un brazo y dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación, al parecer había olvidado su situación, estaba confraternizando con el enemigo. Suspiro, solo esperaba que esto no llegara a mayores. Los siguió, no dejaría que nada le pasara a su novio.

Cuando entro a la siguiente pieza, el moreno ya estaba realizando los estudios. Esos dos iban demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero a juzgar por la ubicación de este punto… Tienes algún tipo de dispositivo incrustado en la espina dorsal...

-Te equivocas- dijo John mirando la pantalla- Por las sombras, el tamaño y el lugar, no es un dispositivo es un cúmulo de grasa, no está en la espina de hecho esta cerca del hígado...

Ambos lo miraron algo incrédulos. John rodó los ojos. Se alzó de hombros y salió de la habitación. No quería que lo tomaran como un idiota.

Además Adler no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Él quería salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

-John... ¡John! Lo siento. Por lo de antes. No suelo equivocarme y estoy algo paranoico- lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó aparte, le dijo susurrando- Irene ha mentido desde el principio, no debía recuperase tan rápido de su enfermedad sólo por quitarle el implante, además no le ha sorprendido verme fuera de St. Austell, oculta algo. No debemos confiar en ella. Cumplimos nuestra parte del trato, vayámonos.

John sonrió. Al fin las cosas saldrían como venía planeando. Sin embargo no pudieron irse, los sujetos se pararon ante la puerta bloqueándoles la salida.

-Hemos cumplido con lo que nos han pedido, quiero mis papeles para irme de este lugar- declaró John con la voz calmada pero firme.

-Bueno, me temo que eso no será posible- el rubio ya se esperaba una reacción así, tendría que pelear para salir de ese lugar- Aun queda alguien a quien deben ver, esa persona les entregara los papeles que requirieron, acompáñenos por aquí, por favor- dijo el jefe encaminándolos por el pasillo.

Llegaron a la azotea, sin embargo no había nadie en ese lugar. Miraron confundidos a los que les habían encaminado pero ellos hicieron un gesto con la mano y se retiraron. Nada de eso tenía sentido, Sherlock se puso a maquinar lo que sucedería en ese lugar, tal vez un helicóptero llegaría pero ¿Por qué querrían verles?

Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón era demasiado tarde. Sintió el disparo en la pierna, en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior, suprimió el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

-¡SHERLOCK!

Y en ese momento comenzó el caos. Cayeron 5 tiros más, solo que ninguno en sus cuerpos, de hecho parecía jugar con ellos. Las balas se clavaron en el suelo. El moreno se dio cuenta de que nuevamente el tiro había sido limpio por lo que se curaría en unos 10 minutos máximo. Tomó a John de la mano, aprovechando la recarga que estaba haciendo el francotirador y corrieron por las escaleras de emergencia que se encontraban en la parte posterior del edificio. Eran bastantes escalones pero ya no estaban en la mira del agresor. John soltaba maldiciones entre respiraciones.

Cuando llegaron abajo, se encontraron a Adler. Sherlock estaba a punto de abrir la boca para advertirle, pero leyó su postura. Era cómplice del ataque.

-Irene… maldita ingrata- escupió el moreno con los dientes apretados. John saco el arma que llevaba en la cinturilla del pantalón. Solo contaba con 5 tiros y no se tentaría el corazón al apuntarle a la mujer frente a ellos si impedía su huida- ¿Aun trabajas para St. Austell?

-Sherlock no es momento para diálogos… Apártate Adler- dijo apuntándole con el arma, pero ella no se inmuto, notó que también traía un arma consigo.

-John, Sherlock querido, me agradan y entiendan que esto lo hago porque no me queda más remedio. Sherlock si estuvieras en mi posición también lo harías- y apuntó directamente al pecho del moreno. Disparó.

John se interpuso en el camino, la bala se hizo esquirlas en su espalda. Sin embargo Sherlock no lo supo hasta después. De lo único de lo que estaba consiente era de que esa perra había disparado contra John, su John.

Su transformación no había sido lenta como en el cementerio, cuando el rubio notó el cambio le abrazo fuertemente por el torso, se sentía ridículamente pequeño al tratar de contenerlo, sólo que a pesar de sus intentos no lo logró pararlo como esperaba. Sherlock era demasiado fuerte y lo arrastró un tramo, hasta que encontró un punto de apoyo consiguió frenarlo.

Irene Adler estaba aterrorizada, jamás había visto algo tan monstruoso. Había dejado caer la pistola y las piernas le temblaban tanto que le habían hecho caer. Quedó muda de asombro.

Sherlock seguía loco de ira. John no sabía cómo pararlo.

Sonó un disparo que cayó mucho más arriba de ellos. El francotirador estaba dando a Irene la oportunidad de huir. Ella no lo pensó mucho y salió corriendo. Cuando se hubo perdido de vista, John pudo soltar a Sherlock y cayó rendido.

Sí algo podía hacer desaparecer la ira del moreno era la preocupación que sentía hacia el otro. Se arrodilló junto a John buscando la herida en su espalda.

-Tranquilo, no me ha pasado nada- Sherlock seguía palpando- En verdad, no me ha pasado nada.

-Pero he visto que te disparo esa zorra… Maldita sea John…- y se derrumbó, no soportaría perder a John, no ahora que por fin estaban juntos

-Tranquilo…- dijo el rubio abrazándolo- Recuerda las ventajas de ser un conejillo de indias, al parecer tengo la capacidad de que las balas no atraviesen mi cuerpo, de haberlo sabido antes, hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas- ahora Sherlock le miraba ceñudo- ¿Qué…?

-Y dejaste escapar a esa… esa…- no encontraba una palabra para describir su aversión hacia Adler

-Claro que sí, no iba a dejar que la mataras, ella podría darnos respuestas. Es lo más cercano a la Compañía que estaremos- aunque esa no era la verdadera razón

-Y dime genio, ¿Cómo sabremos localizarla?- ese era un punto que John no había contemplado, se dio un golpe mental, no podía revelarle el verdadero motivo, al menos no sin que Sherlock se enfureciera

-Ella nos encontrara, así que hay que estar alertas- dijo el rubio incorporándose- Andando, tenemos asuntos que atender- le tomo de la mano

Ahora que sabían que estaban bajo la mira de sus antiguos captores debían tener cuidado, además de que tendrían que conseguir armas para defenderse y tal vez un método de protección efectivo, no podían confiar en que John controlara su habilidad y protegiera a ambos.

El punto bueno era que John contaba con suficientes propiedades como para esconderse en una diferente cada día de la semana. Evitarían las que estaban bajo conocimiento de su antiguo jefe.

Tenían en mente escapar aún sin los papeles que le asegurarían una estancia segura en Estados Unidos, sobre todo creía firmemente que tenerlos le garantizaría una nula investigación hacia ellos en caso de que la _Compañía_ alertara por dos prófugos o algo parecido. Por ello no quería arriesgarse. Sin embargo, planeo una escapatoria cuando las cosas se calmaran un poco, por ello, daría una semana para que hicieran un monitoreo de la situación y con papeles o sin ellos se irían a E.U.A.

Debió contarle sus planes a Sherlock. Debió contarle la razón del porque no le dejó matar a Adler. Debió contarle su sueño de empezar una nueva vida en América. Sí lo hubiera hecho tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes o tal vez no, porque hablando en serio, se trataba de Sherlock y era impredecible hasta la médula.

No es que hubiesen pasado la semana en un romance sublime, apenas se dirigían la palabra. John había tratado de hacerle las preguntas que carcomían su alma y el moreno le había contestado de la peor manera. John no replicó nada, sin embargo cuando él trato de indagar sobre el pasado del rubio, fue correspondido con el mismo tipo de respuesta. Ambos estaban furiosos, pero no por ello habían dejado de preparar su escapada.

John se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo que habían estado separados había hecho mella en su relación. No tenían la confianza ni la camarería de antes. No se había puesto a pensar en esa opción, siempre pensó que al volverlo a ver continuarían un romance idílico. Aunque haciendo memoria su relación siempre había sido así, Sherlock nunca le comunicaba nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y él lo había aceptado de esa manera.

Suspiro, ¿Por qué antes le había parecido suficiente? No sabía mucho de relaciones y mucho menos sabía de Sherlock, pero hacia un esfuerzo. ¿Podría hacerlo Sherlock por él?

A pesar de todo, John trato de conciliar las cosas, hacer las paces, pero Sherlock no había dejado que sucediera, el rubio se dijo a si mismo que era más por la tensión del escape que por otra cosa, y aunque algo de razón tenía, no era lo único. Lo mejor que podía hacer era no presionar a su pareja, ya hablarían cuando llegaran a América.

El día elegido para irse del país, se habían vestido fuera de lo común. Ambos llevaban pantalón de mezclilla, con zapatillas deportivas, con una playera debajo de una camisa. Ese estilo pegaba mejor con sus edades, ya que, a pesar de verse exquisitos en trajes, eran jóvenes. Para pasar desapercibidos en el aeropuerto, John llevaba una enorme maleta de campista mientras que Sherlock llevaba gafas de pasta y se había cortado el cabello perdiendo unos cuantos de sus rizos.

Antes de comprar los boletos, Sherlock vio una silueta conocida sin embargo no le tomó importancia, sobre todo porque cuando le advirtió a John, ésta no estaba más. Se sintió paranoico de nuevo, en verdad odiaba esa sensación.

Debido a que en los vuelos internacionales requieren presentarse 4 horas antes tendrían que esperar para abordar. Se sentaron en la sala de espera y el moreno la vio de nuevo. Demasiadas veces para ser coincidencia. Irene sabía que estaban ahí. Debía haberlo supuesto, al saber el tipo de papeles que habían solicitado con su banda de rufianes.

Sherlock decidió ir tras ella, no le dejaría arruinar el viaje.

John lo notó muy tarde. Cuando Sherlock se levantó no prestó mucha atención, al fin y al cabo seguían enojados. Pero después de dos minutos se preocupó, el moreno había declarado que el aeropuerto le era repugnante, estaba repleto de idiotas e incompetentes.

Se puso a merodear por las cercanías, dejó las maletas, eso era lo de menos; lo que le importaba era pasar desapercibido. No lo encontró. Preguntó por él, varias personas le habían visto salir del lugar siguiendo a una mujer.

 _Mierda. No puede ser posible._ Estaba seguro de que Adler estaba ahí. Corrió hacia la dirección que le habían señalado, salió del edificio. Recorrió las calles, los callejones y no halló nada. El corazón le latía tan deprisa que pensaba que en cualquier momento le explotaría. Se maldijo una y otra vez, si hubiera dejado la pelea de lado, no habría sucedido eso. Todo le empezó a dar vueltas, trato de calmarse o no lograría nada. Se detuvo en una callejuela donde oyó unos jadeos, se adelantó para observar y ahí estaba, sometido, golpeado, sangrando pero vivo.

-Sherlock…- este dirigió su mirada hacia él, aterrado. Dio un paso para acortar su distancia cuando alguien llego por detrás y le inyecto algo justo en la carótida. Todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó estaba atado a una silla con Sherlock a su lado en las mismas condiciones. No presentaba las heridas que antes tenía. Parecía como si nunca se las hubieran hecho. Estaba aliviado. Ese sentimiento no le duro mucho. El cuarto donde se encontraban estaba a oscuras a excepción de las luces que los iluminaban a ellos.

-Incumpliste nuestro trato, querido- dijo un hombre en medio de la habitación donde se encontraban, una lámpara se encendió, iluminándolo- ¡DETESTO QUE INCUMPLAN UN TRATO!

-Moriarty… Que agradable verte otra vez- dijo el moreno en voz suave

-No me mientas cariño, sé que no estas feliz, ¿QUIEN LO ESTARÍA EN TU CASO?- a ojos de John el tipo parecía muy voluble, gritando a cada termino de frase. Pero lo sentía peligroso, más que Sherlock en plena transformación. ¿En qué demonios se habían metido?- Cualquiera pensaría que después de trece años de estar separados, se habrían acostumbrado a la soledad, pero helos aquí… Creo que alguien necesita un castigo, ¿Qué opinas al respecto Sherlock?

-Que eres muy predecible, mandas a Adler a capturarnos…- John no salía de su asombro, ¿Estaba provocándolo?

-Sabes tú mejor que nadie que odio ensuciarme las manos, ¿POR QUE ESCAPASTE SI ESTÁBAMOS TAN CERCA?- se acercó a Sherlock con una fusta en las manos, acaricio sus hombros con la lengüeta y comenzó a golpearle con saña.

-¡SHERLOCK!- John se agito en su silla, la cual no se movió un ápice- ¡Déjalo maldito psicópata!

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia, John- dijo dándole un golpe en la mejilla

-¡Deja a John! Esto es entre tú y yo- Moriarty le dirigió una sonrisa enloquecida, había cometido un error al señalarle cuál era su debilidad. Camino a su alrededor, mirándolos alternadamente. Pateó la silla de John y el respaldo cayó.

-Bueno, al menos pudimos realizar pruebas de campo. Lograste una transformación completa, casi matas del susto a la pobre de Adler. Por suerte tenia refuerzos. Ahora estas completo y estas en mis manos. Pero ahora me asegurare de que esto funcione como quiero, sin inconvenientes- tomó a John por el cabello y tiro, este no dejo escapar ningún sonido- ¿Cooperaras?- pregunto mientras le daba un golpe a John en la espalda, Sherlock se negó a responder, por ende siguió golpeando al rubio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-¡Lo hare, lo hare! Solo deja a John…

Moriarty tronó lo dedos y en ese momento aparecieron médicos que colocaron una aguja en el brazo de Sherlock.

-No, Sherlock, no lo hagas- el moreno le dirigió una sonrisa triste- Sherlock…

-Déjense de cursilerías… Me dan ¡ASCO!- volvió a golpear a John

-¡Déjalo! Prometiste no herirlo nunca- rugió, el rubio noto que estaba a nada de transformase.

-Y tú no cumpliste con tu promesa primero, además mi debilidad, mi única debilidad es ser tan cambiante, ya lo sabes- otra sonrisa lunática adorno su rostro

-¿De qué están hablando, Sherlock? ¿Qué le prometiste?

-¿No le has dicho? Te subestime, estaba seguro de que lo primero que harías seria contarle de nuestro trato, me enorgulleces…

-Sherlock William Moliere, ¿De qué diablos están hablando?

-Fascinante, no recuerdan nada…- al parecer Moriarty no quería dejar de ser el centro de atención- No recuerdan ni sus propios nombres

-¿De que estas hablando ahora?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, se miraron, tenían esa capacidad de hablar con la mirada, dejaron zanjado el tema del trato entre Sherlock y Moriarty para centrarse en una fuga de ese lugar.

-Cuando llegaron por primera vez a este lugar, tenían nombres diferentes, vidas diferentes y eran más valiosos que mi primer cheque- ambos se miraron, John hizo un gesto afirmativo casi imperceptible con la cabeza, se había desatado. El rubio se abalanzo sobre contra el psicópata, quien lo esquivo fácilmente. Le propino un rodillazo en el estómago- No, no, no… John tu no me interesas en lo más mínimo, si sigues así, tendré que matarte…

Sherlock rugió mientras se transformaba. Las ligaduras no cedieron como tampoco lo hizo la silla. El rugido se hizo más potente. El rubio se levantó, pero un nuevo golpe con la fusta le hizo caer de rodillas. Sherlock estaba enloquecido y John quería liberarlo. Entonces lo sintió, fue consiente de cada una de sus células, de cómo iban liberando energía, se sentía poderoso.

Moriarty sonrió, no sólo Sherlock había desarrollado sus poderes al máximo, John igual y con menos drogas.

-Ustedes son extraordinarios. John Hamish Watson, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, son...

Dejo de hablar, no se esperaba aquello. Con otro chasquido de dedos, mando a quitar la aguja del brazo del moreno. Sonrió. No es que le gustara que sus planes no llevaran el rumbo establecido. Sin embargo la situación comenzaba a mostrarse interesante. Se sentó en su silla mientras observaba a ambos muchachos convulsionar.

* * *

Nuevo Capitulo! Lamentablemente la próxima semana no podre actualizar, tengo trabajo en la escuela que me mantendrá muy ocupada. Digo por si alguien se llega a preguntar el porque del retraso. Gracias por sus comentarios, y me alegra que les este gustando. Ya saben, cualquier comentario o punto de vista es bien recibido. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi necesidad de Johnlock)?

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene slash, personas en contra de este genero favor de abstenerse a leer. Puede que los personajes sean un poco OoC, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Espero lo disfruten. Los apellidos de Sherlock y John no son los habituales pero era esencial cambiarlos para la historia.

 **Capítulo 6: Recuerdos (Constantemente mía- Il volo)**

La primera vez que John Hamish Watson vio a Sherlock Holmes tenía doce años, le maravilló la forma en que lo había analizado con sólo dirigirle un vistazo. Y más aún, había acertado en todo menos en lo que respectaba a Harry. Sin embargo, su actitud arrogante y ese aire de superioridad que le rodeaba, hacía que John quisiera partirle la cara.

Estaban juntos en un orfanato, St. Austell. John mantenía buenas notas en casi todas las materias, se esforzaba mucho para ello. Mientras que Sherlock sobresalía en cada área de estudio del orfanato, excepto en educación física, materia favorita de John, aunque cuando les hicieron hacer un combate de prueba el moreno le gano con rapidez, ganándose miradas de sorpresa. John soltó una carcajada. Harry siempre le ganaba de la misma manera. "Más vale maña, que fuerza". Sherlock siempre supo defenderse.

El moreno jamás se había percatado de cuan fuerte era la mistad de John, hasta que esta se puso a prueba. Como cualquier otro día, habían corrido de aquí para allá toda la mañana, saltándose las clases, cosa normal. En la cena, Anderson comento despectivamente que ambos muchachos se habían pasado la semana follando. Todos notaron la tensión del rubio, por ello Sherlock contraatacó diciendo que si bien, en caso del pobre cuya vida sexual era nula, no debía alimentar sus fantasías tratando de obtener información de las experiencias de otras personas. Anderson con la cara deformada de furia, se le fue encima, no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Volteó a mirar a su amigo y se le fue el alma al fondo de los zapatos, no hizo finta de moverse, solo se quedó allí, mirando. Tal vez el comentario si le había calado, era la primera vez que se les relacionaba como pareja sentimental-Anderson le estaba golpeando, mientras que sumido en sus pensamientos no hacía nada por defenderse- y esa falta de acción de su parte demostraba que estaba en el límite de su tolerancia, que ya no soportaría seguirlo para que no le relacionaran de nuevo en ese aspecto con él. Su atacante desapareció de pronto, John se lo había quitado de encima de una patada, sin embargo no miraba con buena cara al moreno.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Para esto querías que no me metiera de nuevo en tus peleas?- pregunto exaltado- ¿Por qué no te defendías?

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente, sonrisa que se convirtió en una sonora carcajada. Estúpidamente había olvidado la charla anterior con su amigo, de que este no se involucrara en su próxima pelea para que al ganarle limpiamente a Anderson este dejara de molestarlo de una vez por todas. Recibió una mirada confundida. Fueron a la enfermería mientras el moreno seguía riendo y parloteando acerca de la forma en que le patearía el trasero a su enemigo la próxima vez. John no se extrañó por no recibir una respuesta y se aseguró de que no hubiera una próxima vez.

Después, mucho después, el moreno se enteraría de lo que John había hecho para asegurarse de que Anderson no volviera a molestarlo.

Al rubio, siempre le sorprendió, que su amigo siendo cinco años menor, fuera más alto y tuviera una mente tan ágil. Ocasionalmente esos factores le llegaban a abrumar. Janine le hacía sentir más normal pero no era deslumbrante, Jeannette le provocaba risas genuinas pero era ligeramente tonta, Laura era linda pero sus besos dejaban mucho que desear. Pensó, en que gracias a lo brillante de Sherlock no encontraría a nadie que le agradara tanto como él. Hasta que conoció a Mary Morstan.

-John, tenemos un nuevo caso. Están extorsionando a Sid por…

-Sherlock por el amor de Dios, toca la puerta- casi grito el rubio con la cara roja, había aprovechado un tiempo en que el moreno investigaba, en la biblioteca, el tipo de descomposición debido a bacterias de la carne. Había invitado a Mary a su habitación y la situación se había tornado algo candente. Y el moreno había entrado cuando la chica estaba a horcajadas en el regazo del rubio.

-Lo lamento- comento, aunque no lo sentía- Bueno, como te decía…

-Sherlock, ¿Podrías dejar de ignorar la situación y darte cuenta de lo que pasa?

-Obviamente mi abrupta entrada interrumpió el previo del coito, y como ya no tienes posibilidad, aunque me fuera, de reanudarlo, será mejor que me pongas atención para resolver este chantaje- Mary salió como de rayo de la recamara, sin despedirse de nadie. Sherlock grito al pasillo- Ten cuidado en el tercer piso, Janeth.

-Mary- el moreno miro con confusión a su compañero- Su nombre es Mary. Mary Morstan.

-No me interesa recordar el nombre de tus novias, además traes a una diferente cada mes. Y se parecen físicamente. Son datos que no necesito en mi mente.

Había días en que John quería pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Nunca lo hizo, porque se dio cuenta de que si bien, se jactaba de solo almacenar información importante en su cerebro, recordaba su cumpleaños, así como su color favorito, o la comida que detestaba, además de que era el único que conocía su segundo nombre.

Suspiro profundamente y decidió poner atención sobre el caso.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Mary seguía frecuentando a John. Le había declarado que en verdad le gustaba y le propuso hacer horarios para sus visitas recalcando que no coincidieran con los lapsos que pasaba con el moreno. Sólo así estarían en paz.

Algunas veces en que el moreno no respetaba esos horarios, y ser encontraba con Mary en la habitación, se dirigían algunas palabras tensas pero todo cambio una tarde en que Sherlock se encontraba analizando una muestra de ácido, que no lograba identificar.

-Es amoniaco-comento Mary, ambos chicos la miraron- Viví en una granja, el amoniaco viene de la descomposición de plantas y animales, deberías usar guantes o algo, eso te puede quemar los dedos.

El moreno salió de la habitación, John suspiró, temiendo que eso iniciara una pelea sin sentido, además no quería tener que reconciliar a ambas partes. Sin embargo poco después, regreso con un par de guantes, un frasco con más muestra y un libro. No dijo nada cuando el tiempo de Mary había terminado, agradeciendo la ayuda que esta le había ofrecido. El rubio estaba contento, ya que por fin parecían llevarse medianamente bien.

Un mes antes de que cumpliera dieciocho, al rubio le fue informado que en cuanto alcanzara la mayoría de edad tendría que abandonar el centro, aquella noticia le emociono. Dentro de sus planes estaba conseguir un trabajo y comprar una casa sencilla pero lo suficientemente grande para poder vivir ahí con Mary y Sherlock, ellos eran su familia, no les abandonaría por nada del mundo.

Su sueño se cumplió años después, consiguió una casa, acondiciono un laboratorio para Sherlock y un estudio para su futura esposa. Sin embargo algo en todo eso le sentaba mal. Tenía el sentimiento de que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Pedirle matrimonio a Mary le dejo un mal sabor de boca, el abrazo de felicitación de Sherlock le provoco un vacío en el estómago, la preparación de la boda la hizo con un nudo en la garganta. Algo le gritaba que no lo hiciera. En el altar estaba indeciso, miro a su amigo, de ahora veintidós años, enfundado en un smoking negro con corbata lila y sombrero de copa del brazo de su novia, Sarah, miro a las bancas de la iglesia, estaba la Sra. Hudson su niñera secándose las lágrimas de felicidad, vio a Greg Lestrade y a Mike Stamford, compañeros de su equipo de rugby, haciéndole señas de aprobación, ¿Cuándo les habían invitado?

En definitiva, algo no estaba bien. Se alejó de Mary, de repente todos se quedaron congelados. Se dirigió hacia su amigo, que lo miro con el ceño fruncido, entonces le beso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, suspiro aliviado, el entorno le era conocido. El pitido del electrocardiógrafo, el suero conectado a su brazo, el suave respirar de Sherlock a su lado. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que supuso aun no amanecía.

Volvió a suspirar lleno de alivio. Esa pesadilla se le venía repitiendo ya unas 6 veces, temía que al decirle a Mary "acepto" moriría. Y aunque en verdad fuera el deseo de su corazón, no quería irse sin saber que su compañero estaría bien.

-John, creí que esta vez no volverías…- a pesar del tono calmado de su voz, el rubio pudo detectar el miedo que tenia de fondo

-No voy a dejarte, te lo prometí- al parecer eso era todo lo que el moreno necesitaba oír, porque en ese momento se quedó dormido. Él también quiso intentarlo, pero aun lo invadía ese miedo post-pesadilla, temía que al dormirse volvería a ese momento donde dejo a Mary en el altar. Eso no era lo que quería. Espero a que amaneciera, y en lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin la tenue luz de la mañana se coló por la pequeña ventana situada arriba de su cama. Fue el momento adecuado para el recuento de los daños.

Había perdido la pierna izquierda más arriba de la rodilla, y el brazo derecho hasta el hombro; tampoco tenía una oreja. Al mirar a Sherlock se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, le faltaba tanto la pierna como el brazo izquierdo y al igual que él, empezaba a mostrar signos de gangrena en los dedos que aún tenía. No durarían mucho. John trataba de ser positivo, se obligaba a creer que todo saldría bien. Si tan solo hubieran escapado cuando tuvieron oportunidad, sin embargo de nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Sherlock había despertado y aunque no se había movido ni abierto los ojos, el rubio lo sabía. Tenían alguna clase de conexión mental.

-John, finge inconciencia- dijo la voz del moreno en su mente- Se dirigen hacia aquí, si piensan que aún no despertamos, pasaran de largo- trato de hacerlo, sin embargo no era tan diestro como el otro a la hora de fingir. Cerró los ojos. No funciono.

-Chicos, sé que están despiertos… ¡DEJEN DE FINGIR!- el moreno fue el primero en abrir los ojos

-¿De verdad necesitas ser tan escandaloso? Que poco profesional- el médico le dedico una sonrisa torcida que se ensancho cuando lo oyó sisear de dolor al arrancarle un trozo de oreja.

-Deberías reconsiderar el tono que usas conmigo, sobre todo en tu posición- en ese momento dirigió su atención al rubio quien no emitía sonido alguno, aunque tenía los labios apretados con tal fuerza que habían perdido color- Aprende de John, él sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

Y era cierto, el muchacho había aprendido a no decir nada innecesario en presencia de Moriarty, de lo contrario solo provocaría que dañara a Sherlock. Después de las revisiones de rutina, el medico se retiró, no sin antes lanzarles un par de besos. Ambos se estremecieron.

Cuando se quedaron a solas intercambiaron miradas. Habían resistido por el bien del otro, pero era momento de dejarse ir. Al mismo tiempo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, John estiro la mano hacia la cama de su pareja. Cuando la encontró, unos dedos más largos que los suyos le rodearon, transmitiéndole calor.

-Juntos- lo bueno de poder comunicarse mentalmente era que no requería esfuerzo. El electrocardiógrafo dejo emitir el pitido característico de un corazón latiente. Trataron en vano de revivir los cuerpos.

-Experimento fallido- comento un sujeto a la ligera, con lo cual se ganó una mirada asesina del jefe.

-Claro que no- dijo Moriarty con una sonrisa que inspiraba todo menos felicidad- Destacen los cuerpos, tiren lo podrido y extraigan las células modificadas por el fármaco. Con ello podemos reproducirlas hasta conseguir reproducir a los huéspedes- muchos le miraron con miedo, ¿Estaba insinuando… clonarlos? La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire sin nadie que se atreviera a pronunciarla- Muévanse, hay cuerpos que clonar.

Con lo que nadie contaba era que aunque sus cuerpos no tuvieran vida, las almas de John Hamish Watson y William Sherlock Scott Holmes seguían en este mundo. Ambas se habían aferrado, inconscientemente, a lo que quedaba de sus cuerpos. Flotaban, por etiquetarlo de alguna manera, no eran ectoplasma sino energía pura.

Se enteraron de como Moriarty experimento con ellos, vieron a sus nuevos cuerpos crecer, sin embargo cuando quisieron recuperarlos se dieron cuenta de que no podían. Esos cuerpos tenían conciencia, no podían simplemente hacerla a un lado. No contaban con algo así.

Cuando Moriarty los hizo integrarse al grupo, solo al verse, el nuevo John y el nuevo Sherlock se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, matándose. Sorprendidos, se dieron cuenta de que al seguir siendo parte original de su cuerpo, podían ejercer cierto control sobre ellos y al centrar todo su odio al verse habían generado esa muerte. ¿Debían sentirse mal al respecto? Sherlock concluyó que no, además de que les habían ahorrado una muerte peor a manos de Moriarty, eran técnicamente sus cuerpos y podían hacer con ellos lo que les viniera en gana. John solo trato de que esto no le afectara.

Esto no supuso mayor conflicto para el encargado del proyecto, todos los resultados aportaban algo a su investigación, solo hizo crear más cuerpos.

El moreno comprendió que si querían regresar a la vida carnal, necesitaban apoderase antes de que los cuerpos formaran una conciencia propia. Lo cual generaba un problema mayor, ya que un cuerpo tan poco desarrollado limitaba la capacidad de información que podían conservar en él. No querían perder sus recuerdo, ni sentimientos ni emociones, todo lo necesitaban si deseaban terminar con el proyecto de Moriarty.

John sabia, gracias a un amigo de su padre, una especie de hechizo, algo tan antiguo como el mismo hombre. El nombre, el verdadero nombre del alma encerraba el conocimiento de la misma. Cuando alguien pronuncia el nombre completo de una persona es capaz de comprenderla, de manipularla. Así que cuando alguien pronunciara sus nombres completos, podrían obtener de regreso todos sus recuerdos. Sherlock estaba seguro de que James Moriarty lo haría, era demasiado egocentrista como para no hacerlo.

-Si pudiera besarte, no dudaría en hacerlo- comento John- Eres brillante

-Obviamente- si Sherlock hubiese tenido cuerpo, estaría ruborizado hasta las orejas. John solo rio- ¿Y si no nos gustamos después del traspaso?- que traducido en el idioma Sherlock quería decir "¿Y si después ya no te agrado como ahora?

-Puedes ser arrogante, egocéntrico, fastidioso y exasperante, pero no hay fuerza en el universo que no me haga quererte. Lo nuestro va más allá de un simple sentimiento, sino ¿De qué otra manera explicarías nuestra situación actual? Hay una poderosa razón para hacerte conocido y agradezco que así fuera. Te amo- Pudo sentir como su compañero irradiaba la más pura energía, que traducido significaba un "También yo te amo". John conocía a la perfección el idioma Sherlock.

No sentían miedo. Estaban a punto de evitar el sufrimiento de muchos niños. Estaban a punto de desmantelar un ridículo proyecto, aunque el moreno admiraba el impresionante trabajo de Moriarty.

Entonces se apoderaron de sus réplicas.

James Moriarty no entendió porque esos niños habían reaccionado tan bien. No habían modificado ningún paso, y los examino de cerca. Eso sí, no lo hizo sin antes mantenerlos alejados uno del otro, ya que estaba seguro que debido a su "relación" los otros habían echado a perder el proceso.

Aunque al separarlos no reaccionaron tan bien a los fármacos como antes. No habían aportado nada nuevo a pesar de que ya tenían 15 años de vida. Los habían criado en un ambiente controlado y les dieron nuevas identidades.

Gracias a un descuido- tal persona había sido severamente castigada- John Freeman y Sherlock Cumberbatch se conocieron. Hubo un chispazo en ese momento. Los resultados empezaron a verse prometedores. James considero que tal descuido no había tenido consecuencias negativas. Sin embargo, cuando una mañana no les encontraron en sus habitaciones sino en una sala de seguridad categoría 4, durmiendo desnudos debido a actividades sexuales, por lo visto muy satisfactorias, fue el punto máximo de tolerancia para el castaño. Ese tipo de comportamiento daba pie a una desconcentración, perdían de vista el objetivo de la operación.

Trato inútilmente de separarlos, al menos de manera pacífica. Ya que volvían a reunirse a través de los ductos de ventilación. Entonces tomo medidas más estrictas, encadeno a cada uno en su habitación. Actividad que resulto contraproducente.

Cuando Moriarty fue a hacer una recisión de rutina a Sherlock, este tenía las muñecas en carne viva de tanto resistirse a las cadenas.

-Deja de pelear, no es como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto. Sigue así, y quemare tu corazón- a pesar de siempre utilizar un tono dulce y calmado, sus palabras resultaban aterradoras.

-¿Quemar mi corazón? Aburrido…- dijo el moreno apretando los dientes.

-Oh, es que no lo entiendes. No creas que en verdad me interesa extirpar el corazón de tu pecho. ¿Qué tendría de divertido eso? No, John es tu corazón y lo quemare, a menos de que cambies de actitud… o cambie de opinión- la sonrisa que adornaba su cara atemorizaría a cualquiera, pero en el muchacho tuvo un efecto diferente.

En ese momento las cadenas bien podrían haber sido fabricadas de papel teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la cual cedieron ante la fuerza del moreno.

-No metas a John en esto- susurro mientras se transformaba, James estaba emocionado de ver ese despliegue con sus propios ojos, pudo observar como las uñas se volvían garras, como su mirada se volvía fría y resplandeciente, como la piel comenzaba a caérsele en pequeñas tiras. Asombroso- ¡No te atrevas a meter a John en esto!

Se lanzó contra él, pero no por nada era el jefe del proyecto. No se debía solo por sus grandes conocimientos en química molecular y ramas similares, sino porque estaba al tanto del peligro que podía suponer los resultados. También tenía grandes habilidades físicas.

Pudo leer sus movimientos, no es que de verdad fuera difícil, un ataque frontal directo, guiado principalmente por la furia, lo evito fácilmente y le pateo en medio de la espalda, dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración. Cayó al suelo.

-¡Sherlock!- _Fantástico,_ pensó rodando los ojos, _ahora también el otro._ John entro corriendo para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara, Moriarty en un movimiento casi perezoso, le golpeo la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Si se van a oponer a mí, hagan algo que realmente cuente, me hacen perder el tiempo- y en ese momento entraron médicos para recoger a ambos muchachos, Sherlock había perdido la transformación y había quedado agotado, y llevarlos al área hospitalaria.

Fue cuando las consecuencias de la amenaza anterior de James Moriarty, cayó sobre sus hombros.

Los chicos no regresaron de la inconsciencia en la que los había sumido James. De hecho sus signos vitales habían empezado a ir en descenso. Se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban hacer, dejarse morir, esta vez no lo permitiría; así que ordeno los indujeran al coma.

Fue el mayor momento de frustración en la vida de James Moriarty, ¿Cómo lograría que sus planes funcionaran? Esa frustración solo duro un par de minutos, si ellos no querían cooperar, los obligaría a hacerlo.

Tomando de base los avances de su investigación, hizo pruebas en un órgano clonado, se había apoyado en estudios que conllevaban a restablecer ciertas piezas metálicas a su estado original mediante descargas eléctricas, por lo que después de aplicar una en el pulmón clonado, este "rejuveneció" o para describirlo mejor, regreso a un estado inmaduro. Sonrió. Eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Sometió a los chicos a esa y algunas pruebas más. Hizo lo que cualquier infante hace con una partida perdida en un videojuego, solo pulso **Reset.** No había podido rejuvenecerlos tanto como hubiese deseado, pero con eso bastaba, de los 25 años que tenían, pudo retroceder hasta hacer que aparentaran 15 años.

Los dejo desarrollarse por sí mismos, obteniendo resultados sorprendentes, ya que debido a su falta de memoria, se crearon nuevas identidades. Anoto mentalmente estudiar el porqué, a pesar de todo, en cada vida conservaban sus nombres originales.

Para que esta vez las cosas se movieran a su ritmo, ideo un plan, uno que se desarrollaría tres años después, así que no tomo en mayor importancia cuando esa mañana, John Carter y Sherlock Moliere se conocían por tercera vez en su vida.

* * *

Uju! Nuevo Capitulo, quería actualizar lo antes posible... Por si alguien me estaba esperando(? Mi evento escolar fue un asco, me arrepiento no haber podido subir capitulo, de haberlo sabido. ¬¬ Pero estuve muy absorbida por este. Bueno, mucha palabrería. Si les gusta, espero puedan escribir un reviews y si no también :) Bueno, claro no es obligatorio. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi necesidad de Johnlock)?

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene slash, personas en contra de este genero favor de abstenerse a leer. Puede que los personajes sean un poco OoC, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Espero lo disfruten. Los apellidos de Sherlock y John no son los habituales pero era esencial cambiarlos para la historia.

 **Capítulo 7: Soluciones (Bring me to life- Evanecence)**

-¿Sherlock? ¿Estás ahí?- John se sentía raro hablando a la nada, pero sabía que Sherlock lo escucharía, estaba seguro que le respondería. Pero más extraño era que pudiera ver sus cuerpos inconscientes y a Moriarty esperando a que recuperaran el conocimiento.

-John, si no estuviese no habrías intentado comunicarte conmigo- lo podía sentir en el mismo espacio que él, aunque no eran corpóreos. Era una sensación distinta a cuando habían muerto por primera vez.

-Sherlock, respuestas concretas para preguntas concretas- tal vez era demasiado pedir que el moreno le respondiera como Dios mandaba, suspiro.

-Cuando me hagas una pregunta concreta podré responderte de esa manera, pero sigues formulando cuestiones poco especificas…

-Sherlock… ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- trato de cambiar de tema o no saldrían de ese círculo vicioso, había temas más urgentes que responder.

-No tengo las variables necesarias para concretar un plan diferente por el momento, así que seguiremos con el plan que teníamos.

-Sherlock, ¿Me estas ocultando algo? Creo que puedo sentirlo, no me gusta la sensación de que me ocultes algo

-John, confía en mí… - _Nunca he dudado de ti. Ni en el peor de los momentos dudaré de ti._ Por algún motivo esas palabras se le vinieron de nuevo a la mente. No debía de dudar de Sherlock.

-Está bien, confío en ti. ¿Tardaremos mucho en despertar?

-Es posible, no se notan señales de conciencia en nuestros cuerpos. Debes estar preparado, obviamente te sentirás confundido al principio pero trata de quitarte esa sensación tan pronto como te sea posible. Moriarty es un ser humano común y corriente, sin embargo ha demostrado ser astuto así como también es capaz de quitar lo que se interponga en su camino. No te arriesgues innecesariamente.

John miraba a James mientras el moreno seguía con su charla. Le asombraba lo tranquilo que se veía ahí sentado, esperándolos. Bien podría atacarlos o destazarlos pero no, se encontraba totalmente relajado perdido en sus pensamientos. Le causaba una gran curiosidad, pero a la vez se encontraba intranquilo debió a esa misma seguridad. Podría jurar que él sabía que se enfrentaba a dos sujetos de pruebas y aun así se sentía lo sufrientemente confiado como para no preocuparse.

-Ya es hora, prepárate John- el rubio se sorprendió, en sus cavilaciones no había pasado más que unos cuantos segundo. El tiempo se manejaba de otra manera en ese estado. Solo pudo asentir en respuesta, sabía que no había sido visto pero su conexión mental los hacia entenderse a la perfección.

Se levantaron, despacio manteniendo una distancia considerable con su agresor. Sherlock fue el primero en retar a Moriarty.

-¿De verdad creías que te saldrías con la tuya? Bien es sabido que los tiranos crean a sus propios derrocadores. Aquí nos tienes- dijo el moreno estirando los brazos, el aludido sonrió ante esto- En estas tres vidas hemos aprendido mucho…

-Gracias a ti pudimos aprender a controlar estos… - John no sabía cómo denominar lo que podían hacer

-Poderes- añadió Sherlock mirándolo

-Son tan tiernos, completando las frases del otro. ¿Creen que por tener sus memorias de vuelta son más fuertes? O ¿Inmunes? ¿Qué demonios les hace creer eso?

-Podemos matarte- pronunciaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Moriarty arqueo una ceja.

-Un momento, ¿Matarme? ¿Creen que pueden ganarme en mi propio juego?

-Ya no somos los chiquillos a los que podías controlar- Sherlock escupió esto último con todo el remordimiento que tenía por la jugarreta que les había tendido para separarlos.

-Tampoco dejaremos que sigas con los experimentos, los niños no tienen por qué pagar las consecuencias de sus experimentos, te metiste con los chicos equivocados

En ese momento Moriarty se puso en pie, sin dejar de sonreír abrió los brazos invitándolos a enfrentarse a él. Sherlock no lo dudo ni por un instante y se abalanzo en su contra. Su técnica no era muy fina pero se dejó guiar por la furia, dejando que todo su conocimiento sobre lucha brotara para lograr una oportunidad. Su oponente no devolvía los ataques, solo los esquivaba como si fuera la practica más aburrida del mundo, se atrevió a bostezar.

Fue entonces cuando le ataco. Le asesto un golpe en la espalda baja que le hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Sherlock!- John corrió para auxiliarlo, no había querido intervenir debido al plan, pero el plan podía irse directamente a la mierda. Su entrenamiento militar le daba un extra, debido a que no lo habían contemplado en el original. Dio un respiro profundo y se dejó llevar por el instinto asesino que poseía debido a sus habilidades.

Moriarty sonrió complacido. Pudo notar el cambio sutil en los ojos del rubio, el sí sería un reto, no uno grande pero al menos podría desquitar todo lo que con Sherlock no podía.

Sherlock observo como su novio se movía con precisión, no era fanfarronería cuando había dicho que había matado a sangre fría. Sabia utilizar cada parte de su cuerpo para atacar, asesto un puñetazo en la mandíbula de James, algo que el moreno no había logrado. Decidió absorber toda esa información para poder utilizarla más adelante a su favor.

En su análisis, noto que Moriarty se movía bien. Podía anticipar donde golpearía John, se estaban moviendo como en un baile. Fue entonces que unió todas las piezas, los movimientos no eran del todo normales, soportaba estoicamente cada uno de los golpes y John bien podría golpear con la fuerza de un mazo. James Moriarty se había hecho participe activo del proyecto, era también un ser modificado.

-John, aléjate de él- al menos la comunicación mental no se había perdido- John, es como nosotros, él también ha sido modificado- el rubio dio un fantástico salto hacia atrás para ponerse a salvo. Y dirigió una mirada al moreno. Este le asintió en respuesta.

Ahora que sabía cómo controlar su poder era hora de utilizarlo. Dejo que la ira se apoderara de su cuerpo, podía sentir el cambio, lento y menos explosivo.

-¡No! ¿Dónde está mi fiera?- Moriarty estaba desconcertado ante la nueva apariencia de Sherlock. Ya no era monstruoso, no tenía la apariencia de bestia sino más bien era un ente endemoniado. Su fisionomía no había cambiado, si bien las manos y brazos eran negros como la noche así como sus ojos, los cuales no presentaban el característico color blanco. Por lo demás su cuerpo era del color más blanco, tanto que era difícil mirarle. Graciosamente esa apariencia contrastaba con el atuendo que aun poseía, los jeans desgastados y la camisa a cuadros que tenía puesta.

John le miro sorprendido y atemorizado, no por su apariencia, era su Sherlock, mas cuerdo que en cualquier trasformación. Sino por el aura que emanaba del moreno, solo tenerlo cerca le ponía la piel de gallina, era como despertar de una pesadilla. Provocaba un miedo básico, que alertaba las alarmas de supervivencia, se sintió tentado a salir de ahí.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar despacio, con la seguridad de cualquier depredador. Se sentía poderoso, podía sentir el miedo de John como si fuera propio, eso le complacía. Era como cuando había escapado de St. Austell hacia un mes ya.

-¿Por qué no eres mi monstruo?- Moriarty sonaba irrisorio ante su berrinche infantil, el rubio se mantuvo alerta. ¿Acaso el no sentía miedo ante la presencia del moreno?- ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN DÉBIL?

Cuando Sherlock se paró en seco, las alarmas en la cabeza de John se dispararon. Moriarty grito, un rugido más propio de un oso.

Fue un estallido, como un globo que revienta, apenas notaron el cambio y si no hubiese sido que seguía en el mismo sitio no hubieran comprendido que ese monstruo era Moriarty. Había alcanzado unas tres o cuatro veces su altura, tenía masa muscular como para repartir a dos elefantes pero el rostro deforme al igual que las extremidades le quitaba el aspecto humano. Era rojo, como si estuviera cubierto de sangre, el rubio noto que era muy probable debido a la pérdida de su piel humana.

El rubio solo tuvo un pensamiento, proteger al moreno. Solo había dado un paso cuando Sherlock, pequeño y seguramente menos fuerte, paso como flecha para atacar al otro. Debido a que el monstruo, antes llamado James, se encontraba encorvado utilizando los brazos de soporte, al igual que lo haría un gorila, tenía dificultad en mantener el equilibrio. Ambos chicos notaron que era la primera vez que se trasformaba, por ello no poseía un gran dominio sobre sí mismo.

Pero no en balde era su enemigo, pasados diez segundos, ya no era una masa sanguinolenta tambaleante, sino que encaro al moreno en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, atacando con todo lo que tenía. Los golpes entre ellos sonaban como metal contra metal, el ruido era ensordecedor.

No estaba seguro de quien iba ganando, si es que alguien lo hacía debido a que podía asegurar que las fuerzas eran equiparables, aun así no quería quedarse ahí sin hacer nada solo que no creía que fuera tan buena idea entrometerse y entorpecer la batalla con su presencia, obviamente si Sherlock estaba ganando solo le distraería y si era al contrario produciría el mismo efecto.

La lucha era comparable a un enfrentamiento entre una mantis y un escorpión, mientras John se consideraba a sí mismo una simple mosca.

Estúpido plan.

Sherlock comenzó a perder terreno, cada vez se encontraba más cerca de la pared, acorralado. De un manotazo reboto contra ella, provocando que se resquebrajara.

La bestia dio otro golpe que el moreno logro esquivar por muy poco, haciendo que la estructura se viniera abajo.

-Mierda, al carajo el plan- se lanzó hacia él. Lo iba a proteger siempre era Sherlock quien lo hacía pero esta vez sería diferente.

Le proporciono una patada a Moriarty- o lo que quedaba de él- en el centro del pecho, lanzándolo lo suficientemente lejos como para poder sacar al moreno de entre los escombros. Le dio un rápido vistazo examinando los daños, estaba cubierto de polvo hasta las oreja sin embargo no presentaba a simple vista heridas de gravedad.

-Sherlock, ¿Puedes seguir luchando?

-Obviamente- resopló, en ese justo instante John salió volando. Pudo notar que el techo no soportaría mucho pero eso fue justamente lo último que percibió.

Trato de dirigirse al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, aunque eso conllevara a despellejarse los dedos en el intento. Trato de impulsarse con las piernas pero no las sentía y no podía detenerse a buscar el porqué, ya que tenía la urgencia de ayudar a aquel que gritaba con tanta desesperación, sus dedos y manos gritaban por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba realizando, sin embargo no podía dejar de ir hacia ese lugar.

Todo a su alrededor estaba derrumbado, podía ver los cables repiqueteando debido a la electricidad que todavía los recorría, sin embargo esa era la única luz que había, las chispas ocasionales de los cables eléctricos, había vidrios por doquier.

Los gritos le desgarraban el alma, le erizaban los vellos de la nuca, sus dedos comenzaron a sangrar, pero todo se basaba en eso, los alaridos de dolor, jamás había escuchado algo tan escalofriante.

Aun no se explicaba cómo era que todo había terminado de esa forma.

 _Tal vez…_

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello. Los _tal vez_ no ayudarían en nada, peor aún le distraían del objetivo primordial que era llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Sherlock. Él era el único capaz de alcanzar esos tonos de dolor y el alma se le retorcía al pensar lo que le hacía emanar esos sonidos tan angustiantes.

No debía terminar así, no cuando tenían todo planeado. Sherlock tenía todos los cálculos hechos, todas las posibilidades estimadas para determinar el porcentaje de probabilidad que tenían de ganar. Aunque le dolió admitirlo, ya había tenido cálculos erróneos.

 _Nunca he dudado de ti. Ni en el peor de los momentos dudaré de ti._

Por algún motivo esas palabras se le vinieron de nuevo a la mente. No debía de dudar de Sherlock. ¿Y si gritaba para guiarlo a donde se encontraba? Ya que si lo pensaba bien, no lo había oído soltar un grito, ni siquiera la vez que le Moriarty le había arrancado la oreja. Se dio cuenta - _bastante lento, John_ \- que tampoco podía comunicarse telepáticamente con el moreno.

Seguía avanzando lento pero seguro. Centro sus fuerzas en detener la hemorragia de sus piernas, las cuales no tenía. Estaba sorprendido, tanto de poder analizar tantas cosas a la vez sin distraerse de su encomienda como de no haber ya muerto desangrado. Trataba también de no caer en la inconsciencia Sherlock lo necesitaba.

Sherlock lo necesitaba. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para seguir adelante. _Plan, recuerda el plan_ , se dijo a si mismo.

-John, tu posees un poder que ni siquiera yo aspiro a tener. Eres el arma secreta, si la situación está en un punto crítico puedes involúcrate, pero no antes. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte.

-¿Entonces yo sí puedo esperar a perderte? ¿Eres idiota? Me involucrare en el momento que crea necesario, no dejare que mueras…

-John, eres el futuro de muchas otras personas. No existen los héroes, y si lo hicieran probablemente tú serias el único. Pero no por ello te arriesgaras tontamente para salvarme. Salva el mundo…

-Mi mundo eres tú…

-Te estas preocupando innecesariamente- dijo revolviéndole el cabello- Todo saldrá bien, hay nueve posibles escenarios y les he analizado completamente…

-¿Cuál es el porcentaje de fracaso?

-65%- contesto renuentemente. John entorno los ojos

-Y ¿El porcentaje de éxito donde ambos resultemos vivos?

-5%- el rubio suspiro.

-Ahora comprendo que no hay nada de lo cual preocuparse

-Vamos- dijo Sherlock- Nadie puede vencerme, ni siquiera tendrás que participar

-Confío en ti- John se estaba encomendando a Sherlock, pero internamente sabía que intervendría al mínimo signo de caos, al fin y al cabo era su personalidad.

Era por eso que no había participado activamente, era por eso que había ocultado tan obsesivamente que era el arma secreta.

La droga llamada _intellegere_ , aceleraba la capacidad cerebral y la aumentaba. En ningún sentido afectaba al desarrollo físico. Era por ello que las transformaciones de Sherlock se caracterizaban por ser monstruosas debido a que estas se llevaban a cabo basándose en los sentimientos del momento, furia y miedo. La última vez, había sido diferente, debido a que su principal pensamiento había sido proteger. Mientras que, John no proyectaba su poder a través de su cuerpo, sino que tanto como sus emociones y pensamientos se hacían tangibles, como un par de brazos invisibles.

John tanteo con el pensamiento el lugar donde se encontraban sus piernas, cuando las encontró, las tomo para colocárselas de nuevo, se pegaron a él como si de plastilina se tratara.

Se levantó.

La imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos hizo que su mirada se tornara en rojo.

Moriarty – ahora casi completamente humano – tenia del cabello a Sherlock mientras que con una de sus garras le revolvía las entrañas. Le había atravesado como si de un pescado se tratara, la sangre resbalaba de su cuerpo formando un charco a los pies de ambos morenos.

-Sherlock, si tan solo hubieses sido más complaciente. Me molesta bastante tener que perder a un espécimen tan bueno como tú. Tu… ¡IMBÉCIL!- los gritos agónicos de Sherlock ahora tenían sentido. Era hora de que ese maniático conociera quien era John H. Watson.

Primeramente que dejara de tocar a Sherlock. Por lo que literalmente le arranco el brazo. En un momento Moriarty tenía sujeto del cabello al moreno y al segundo siguiente ya no sentía su extremidad, el corte había sido tan perfecto que la sangre apenas si salpico. James dirigió la mirada a su víctima esperando a que esta despertara de pronto para terminar con él. Pero solo noto que se iba levitando. Volteo bruscamente esperando encontrar a un nuevo enemigo.

-¿John?- la sorpresa en su voz hizo enfadar al rubio. ¿Alguna vez le tomarían en serio?

John cubrió a Sherlock con una proyección mental, creando algún tipo de campo de fuerza. Si atacaba como estaba previsto la construcción se vendría abajo y no pensaba permitir que algo le sucediera a su moreno.

-Sí, me molesta de sobremanera el hecho de que me subestimes. Pero supongo que eso indica que el plan de Sherlock funciono a la perfección. Siempre me encubrió para que no notaras esta habilidad…

 _Basta de plática._ Pensó el rubio. Estaba muy enojado. Nunca antes había manejado más de dos "brazos" – por llamarlos de alguna manera – pero era momento de cambiar. Por lo que proyecto cinco brazos más, para tener un total de ocho.

Con uno se levantó del suelo para tener una mejor visión del campo de batalla. Mientras que los otros seis atacarían a James. Este último solo lanzo una carcajada.

-Es maravilloso, fantástico… justamente lo que necesitaba. Cuando termine contigo serás mi próxima disección- finalizo mientras explotaba de nuevo dando paso a la bestia que era.

Trato de darle forma a su proyección. Lanzas, cuchillos, espadas y dagas pasaron por su cabeza; con el único objetivo de hacer daño. Con esa nueva forma seria mucho más fácil atravesarlo.

Lo atravesó pero no pudo seccionarlo como esperaba. De hecho era demasiado resistente, eso no evito que la sangre brotara a borbotones. No dejo de atacarle, siguió atravesándolo hasta dejarlo como papel picado. Le enfureció que el loco no dejara de reír.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- se atrevía a mofarse. Apretó los dientes mientras observaba como se recuperaba de las heridas que le había infringido. Necesitaba cambiar de táctica, necesitaba hacerlo sufrir, quería despellejarlo vivo, quemarlo desgarrar su carne.

Durante esos segundos de indecisión le atacó, sus escudos mentales eran fuertes por lo que no llego a tocarlo. Era como estar dentro de un campo de energía que nada podía penetrar. Eso logro sacar de control a Moriarty, que totalmente enfurecido atacaba como un toro brioso.

Inhalo. Lo tomo por las extremidades y pensó en puntas para desgarrarlo. Funciono. Le oyó gritar. Un sonido muy dulce para los oídos del rubio. Siguió estirando hasta arrancarle los brazos. El crujido fue espantoso, pero lo fue más el sonido de agonía. John seguía sereno, había realizado ese tipo de prácticas años antes, solo que solía revolvérsele el estómago.

Moriarty era una masa sanguinolenta retorciéndose en el suelo. Pronto empezaron a brotarle nuevos brazos.

-Jamás me derrotaras- era la primera vez que escuchaba una voz entendible de la bestia, no era del todo una voz humana, sino más bien cavernosa- Mientras que de una sola célula mía, seguiré y seguiré regenerándome… y ahora que medí tu desempeño es mi turno...

Una imagen gobernó el cerebro de John, el cuerpo de Sherlock en pedazos. Eso hizo que volteara bruscamente a mirarlo, seguía ahí, recostado, no sangraba mas pero no parecía en muy buenas condiciones.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un golpe en el costado, no le dolía excesivamente apenas si lo notaba. Dirigió su mirada al punto, no tenía al menos la mitad del torso. Había logrado desconcentrarlo, provocando que pudiera pasar su barrera. Moriarty masticaba su carne como un perro al cual han premiado.

James había encontrado su único punto débil. Y seguía atacándolo aunque no logro volver herirlo como al principio.

Estaba molesto por sentir una presencia diferente a Sherlock dentro de su cabeza y sobre todo por el constante bombardeo de imágenes del moreno muerto o despedazado. Su carne comenzó a regenerarse lentamente.

-El amor es una peligrosa desventaja- _No, no lo es;_ pensó John; _No cuando lo utilizas a tu favor_.

Se enfocó en una imagen particularmente escabrosa, una de Sherlock desmembrado. La utilizo para afrontar a Moriarty, si se concentraba en evitar que esa escena se volviera realidad, por fin acabaría con su verdugo.

Decidió dejar de gastar tanta energía en las proyecciones y enfocarse en regenerarse. Dejo solo tres proyecciones, una protegiendo a su novio mientras que con las otras se dedicaría a los ataques frontales, que eran su especialidad. Estaba exhausto, era hora de hacer la última jugada, la que definiría el curso de sus vidas. Vivir o morir.

Moriarty había dicho que necesitaba destruir todas las células de su cuerpo y era eso lo que John estaba a punto de hacer.

Se preparó frente a él. Y abriendo los brazos todo lo largo que eran, se preparó para el final, en algún lugar leyó una frase que a la muerte había que recibirla como una vieja amiga, sonriendo. Y lo hizo.

Cuando James remonto para atacarlo le propino un puñetazo, la mano le crujió, probablemente ahora poseía varios huesos rotos. Siguió atacándolo sin importarle el dolor de sus huesos rotos que se iban soldando de la peor manera, si sobrevivía, pensó, necesitaría mucha terapia para volver a utilizar ambas manos.

Esquivo el último golpe provocando que la bestia derrapara. Y fue cuando la sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Moriarty exploto, como una estrella que muere.

John dejo de existir.

* * *

No he podido hacer que me revisaran el capitulo antes de subirlo. Puede contener algunos errores. Fue un final un poco apresurado, por lo que no estoy segura si dejar la historia hasta ahí... ¿Ustedes que opinan?

En general este capitulo me ha gustado mucho aunque he tenido que subir la clasificación, quedo un poco gore. No se si de verdad sea para tanto, pero por si las dudas lo dejare en M.

Gracias por leer.

Espero verlos en el próximo capitulo, si es que puedo armarlo de forma entendible.


End file.
